Knowing Me
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Fourth Story in a Series...She left. No warning, no note. She left. Others followed. They followed until they could smell her perfume in the bullet holed walls, lingering on the bloodied sheets. It was a mission gone wrong. A mission she shouldn't have been on. A mission where a lot of the details were classified. A mission they needed to know more about. Zammie.
1. Dead

**Part 4. She left. No warning, no note. She left. Others followed. They followed until they could smell her perfume in the bullet holed walls, lingering on the bloodied sheets. It was a mission gone wrong. A mission she shouldn't have been on. A mission where a lot of the details were classified. A mission they needed to know more about. Zammie.**

 **Since this is Part Four, check out the other stories on my profile, you don't have to but I highly recommend it :D**

* * *

' **Why are you helping me?'**

' **I owe you'**

' **You shouldn't owe me anything'**

' **Well I do' I snapped 'And right now, we have to get you to the hospital before you lose anymore blood'**

' **We can't go to the hospital' Fear flashed through her eyes 'If we go, they'll ask questions. Questions we don't have the answer for'**

' **We can't stay here' I grunted as we moved along the corridor**

' **Can't you call-'**

' **Nobody knows that I'm here. They'll suspect something's wrong when I'm not back for the wedding'**

' **Cam…' She warned**

' **They'll understand' I muttered. She stopped in her tracks, pulling me back.**

' **Stop pushing them away. I know you Cam, and you'll regret it, big time'**

' **Knowing me is a dangerous thing right now'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Dead**

 **Cam POV**

'You know it's not right to shoot me in the back' I said aloud 'It shows you were a coward and couldn't face me'

'Then face me'

I turned around and saw Eric. He was covered in burns. But he was alive. I hated it.

'I can shoot you now' He smiled, clicking the gun. I just looked at him. He smiled. He pulled the trigger. I sighed

'When will you ever learn to load your gun properly?' I said bluntly. I then drew my gun. Eric looked at me.

'You couldn't' He answered

'I can. And I will' I clicked the gun. And without hesitation I fired a bullet into the middle of his head. His body fell to the ground as the shot rang out in the crisp morning air. I felt a weight be lifted not just off my shoulders, but off my heart. I slumped the the edge of the Eiffel Tower, my back against the cold metal. It was over. He was dead. I felt the tears fall freely. The traffic still flowing on the streets below. I grabbed my phone and dialed the only number I needed.

'Hello?' Zach must have just woken up, his voice was still husky

'He's dead Zach' I whimpered

'Cam? What's happened? Who's dead?' Zach sounder more alert, more awake.

'Eric. He was in Paris'

'Where are you now?'

'Eiffel Tower'

'I'm coming to get you'

'Please hurry' The call ended.

Three hours later, Eric's body was taken away in a black body bag. The CIA had closed the tower today from the public, it was strange to see it so empty. I had composed myself enough to answer the questions that were given to me by Interpol and the CIA.

'It appears that Eric has been tracking you for a few weeks' The analyst said as he checked Eric's phone.

'That's impossible, we've been a deep cover mission' Zach said, his hand on the base of my back

'What was your mission?'

'Classified' We said in unison

'It could be that he asked his contacts for any information, keep a look out for you'

'We haven't been back to Paris since the incident' I said. The analyst gave me a sympathetic smile.

'The whole place was burnt out and there were so many bodies, we assumed that Eric had died' Zach said running his hand through his hair

'Well it's over now' The analyst said, closing his notebook 'What are you going to do now?' He asked.

'Go home' I smiled. He nodded and gave me a cautious glance quickly before composing himself, I don't think Zach saw it.

'I'm Barry, if you have any questions or if I find anything, here's my contact details' He produced his card which Zach took from him.

'Cheers' Zach said dryly. Barry nodded and then moved off. I chuckled

'What was that about?' I asked

'He was trying to give _you_ his number' Zach said bluntly

'So?' I asked innocently

'So? You're mine Gallagher Girl' Zach pulled me into his chest and planted a kiss on my forehead.

'Glad to know Blackthorne Boy' I rolled my eyes but had a massive smile on my face

'We should take a break for a while' He breathed out

'Especially with the wedding coming up' I glanced up at him

'I have to buy a suit' He smirked

'I have to buy a dress' I teased. He gave a light hearted laugh. We were allowed to leave so we made our way back to the hotel we were staying in. I had a nagging feeling that Zach wanted to know something, and he'd ask soon. The door shut.

'What were you doing there Cam?'. I turned to look at him.

'I wanted to have a walk around Paris, properly, I've always seen it through the eyes of a spy...I wanted to be a tourist for once'

'And the Eiffel tower?'

'The most touristy place possible'

'But it was early morning, I could have come with you' His voice had a slightly harder edge to it, the same edge that comes from me being unpredictable.

'I wanted to be alone for once Zach' I admitted 'Since I was shot off that cliff, I've been under somebody's watch, even when I was back with you, everyone wanted to know my moves, trying to find me. For the first time since that night I felt like I could _breath_. And shooting Eric took a massive weight off of me... _I feel like myself now_ ' I already felt exhaused, my mind running on empty.

'It's okay now Gallagher Girl' Zach engulphed me in a hug, rubbing small circles on my back.

'Can we go home?' I pleased

'Of course' Zach gave me a light kiss on my lips. A promise.

'I thought this was meant to be over' Zach said picking up the broken glass on the floor.

'So did I' I whispered staring at the mess of our home. The draws that were opened. The furniture overturned and ripped.

'These was no security breach' Jonas informed us. We landed back only a few hours ago and when we came back, our house was broken into. Everything was ruined.

'They clearly were looking for something' Grant said helping pick up the smashed photo frames. All the memories, all the happy moments I've had. I felt dirty having someone outside of my social circle looking at these.

'Does the CIA know?' Macey asked

'They said they'll investigate it'

My phone buzzed.

'Hello?'

 **Say it's Rachel**

'Hey mom'

 **Is Zach there?**

'Yeah, we just got back a few hours ago'

 **Leave the room**

'I'm sure it's fine mom' I rolled my eyes

'What does Rachel want?' Zach asked not looking up from sweeping

'She just wants me to check if any of the boxes in the attic were touched'

'They shouldn't have been able to get in there'

'It's best to check' I looked at Zach and he shrugged. I moved off up the stairs and up the set of collapsible ladder steps that led to the attic. Once I was around the darkness, with only torch light to guide me, I put the phone back to my ear.

'Why are you calling?' I asked

 **I need you to complete a mission for me**

 **Author's note: I couldn't just leave it, could I? Knowing Me is the fourth story! Updates on Wedne** sdays xxx


	2. I Promise

**Cam POV**

 **I need you to complete a mission for me**

 _What do I have to do?_

 **You will go for a deep cover mission infultrating a drug lord who is getting too close to a some information. You can pick a companion.**

 _I can't choose between my friends! They all have valuable skills_

 **They weren't who I was thinking about** I bit my lip trying to think who it would be. And then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. Charlotte.

 _When did you find out?_

 **Who do you think made her files disappear?**

 _She doesn't want to be back in this business_ I hissed

 **She has the right set of skills Cameron, you can't deny that her training is vast for someone who isn't in the system.**

 _Why us?_

 **You proved at your time at Gallagher that you can complete missions beyond your years. This mission needs focus.**

 _You want me to investigate one of the worst drug rings in the world?_

 **Exactly. You start Monday.** He hung up.

What have I got myself into?

...

Monday Morning. We had a meeting with the CIA. All of us were around a large wooden table, the temporary director, someone called K was an ex-military man who had nothing to do with the circle or any other terrorist organisation. I know because I had to do a background check on him. It took hours. Days. But he's a good one. I hope.

'Are you ready for your next assignments?' He asked

'Will all due respect sir, I think myself and Cameron need a break after recent events' Zach said casually.

'I can't allow it at this point Mr Goode' K shook his head 'The team is valuable to the agency and we need you on these missions immediately'

'Where will we be posted?' I asked, I could feel Zach glare at me. K slid all of us files.

'Discuss these away from Miss Morgan' He said simply. Everyone froze for a moment.

'Excuse me sir?' I said, I had to act like I didn't know

'We will discuss this at the end. Any questions?'

'How long is this assignment meant to be?' Bex asked

'Considering your level? Minimum time is a month, maximum is half a year' He then folded his hands together and leant towards us. 'That'll be all. The rest of you can go, I need to speak to Morgan' Everyone else filtered out of the room, Zach got up reluctantly, I could feel his gaze burning into my back. Once the door was shut, the tension rose. K flicked a switch on his remote and everything seemed to stop

'Cameron, your assignment is highly classified. No one outside of this room is allowed to know about what's going on' I opened my mouth to speak but K looked at me hard, his eyes telling me to keep my mouth shut. Charlotte was meant to be dead. She would be a ghost helping us. 'Officially you have been suspended. You're passes revoked. Allowing you time to recuperate'

'So...unofficially?' I asked

'Mr Dahl has got close to some of the Circle's old ties, we are worried that an international incident may occur'

'This is difficult sir, I've had no skills in deep cover before' I said

'That's why you have a _friend_ '

'Yes sir' I said

'Keep your eyes on each other' he leant in more 'Trust is hard to come by. More lies have passed through these walls than ever before. All the information you require will be awaiting your arrival in Venice. You may leave' He sat back in his chair. I nodded. And exited the room.

'What happened?' Grant asked

'I'm suspended'

'Suspended?' Zach quickly snapped his gaze to me, an accusing _what have you done_ look

'The CIA are making me take time off' I said flatly 'They've revoked my pass meaning that I can't access any information'

'Meaning that our assignment is now classified' Bex said

'Yeah' I said glumly 'The CIA don't really want me to cause any more trouble. Don't worry about it guys' I shrugged 'I might go to Gallagher for a while and spent time with Mom and Joe'

'So you're going Gallagher?' Zach raised his eyebrows to me

'Why not' I shrugged

'You promise to _stay_ at Gallagher Cam?' His eyes turned serious again

'I promise'

'What are we going to do about the wedding?' Liz asked, I could see her mind trying to work out the little details, like how much it'll cost to change the cake from vanilla to chocolate.

'Like K said; you shouldn't be that long, therefore you'll be back for the wedding' I shrugged again

'Try and stay out of trouble while we're away Cam' Bex hugged me

'I promise'

'Wait, what are we going to do about the wedding?' Liz asked, I could practically see the gears in her mind analysing every detail; like how much it would cost to chance the cake from Vanilla to Chocolate.

'The wedding will be fine Lizzie' Macey said reassuring

'Like K said, your mission should finish in a few months, just in time for the wedding' I smiled

'Okay' Liz let out a deep breath as if she had the whole world resting on her.

'Stay out of trouble whilst we're away Cam' Bex said pulling me into a hug

'I promise'

 **Author's note: Who is getting married? Zammie? Bex and Grant? Liz and Jonas? Nick and Macey? Abby and someone? Somebody else? Hmmmm... I know I said that this upload would be for next Wednesday, butttt I couldn't wait till then! Next upload _will_ be on Wednesday because I have a busy few days coming up. Hope you like this xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Everyone wanted a part 4 (and part of me wanted to write it as well) so here it is! xxx**

 **MaddieL16: Thank you so much! I have many tricks up my sleeve for this story! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: SURPRISE! Hope you like this extra chapter! It wasn't them on the phone, but why is Charlotte getting involved in this mission? Is she doing this willingly? Let me know! xxx**


	3. Keep Going

**Cam POV**

Everyone had left by now, Zach was busy packing his bag last night, worried about me being alone on my own in the house. I told him that I could take care of myself, but he just gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, we had a small argument and ended up making up before he went. I promised Zach that I would stay at Gallagher...but I had to actually _get_ there first.

I walked up familiar path, feeling the gravel crunch under my feet. I took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air. I opened my eyes and looked around...something wasn't right…

My hand resting on my gun that I always carried. My eyes flickered to the door. The once beautiful blue wooden door was hanging off it's hinges, wood splintered everywhere. I checked my surroundings, seeing if anyone was watching. Once it was clear, I made my way to the door, I moved it open with my foot, hearing the crunch of broken glass under my foot. There was silence. Once we walked further in, the once bright and vibrant room was now dark and cold. The furniture had been ripped to pieces. The exact same was as my home had been.

I crept along the corridor towards the back of the house. There didn't seem to be as much movement down here. I had just moved past a doorway when I was slammed against the wall by a figure. They tried to grab my gun and I managed kick them in their stomach to get them back. They quickly reacted and punched my arm causing me to drop the gun. We began to fight until the figure flipped me on the ground. They grabbed a wooden block and approached. I swung my legs knocking them to the floor. I quickly pinned their arms away from them

'Morgan?' The figure said

'Charlotte?' I could hear the surprise in her voice.

'What are you doing here?' She said as I moved off of her

'I need to talk to you' I said 'what happened here?' I asked

'Your guess is as good as mine' she shuddered 'I got home to this'

'How long ago?'

'About 30 minutes ago'

'Where's the baby?'

'He's safe. There's a passage that leads to a bunker under the house'

'Of course there is' I sighed

'You didn't know?' Charlotte raised her eyebrows at me

'I always known there was, but my grandparents never let me check. Maybe they weren't as normal as I thought'

'I was pretty bored so I decided to look around, and I found one. I heard movement outside so I put Owen in there and basically attacked you' She looked at me 'Sorry Cam'

'It's fine. But we need to get out of here. Whoever it was might be back' As I spoke there was a low rumble coming from outside. We all looked at each other with wide eyes.

'Chopper' I said instantly 'Let's move' I ordered. Charlotte ran upstairs to gather some necessities for Owen. I raided the one hidden cupboard I knew about for weapons, spare phones, money, passports and maps. We all congregated back in the hallway. The chopper was near. The rumble a lot louder than before. We made our way into my grandfather's study, the old books lining every wall. Charlotte helped me pull the fireplace to the side to reveal a small hole. She went through as I shut the gap. There was darkness around us. I moved further and further into the darkness, the foundations changed from wood to stone the more we went down. Charlotte had baby Owen with her, he was fast asleep. We might have walked about half a mile into the tunnels, still not sure how much further we had to go till the end...that's when we heard it. Boom. We stopped in our tracks. We paused listening to a large amount of crackling.

'Cam…'

'Keep going' I hissed. I heard her footsteps move. I glanced back, my eyes already adjusted to the darkness. No one seemed to have followed us. We kept going for at least 10 more minutes until we came to a dead end. There was a ladder reaching up to small cracks of light that were streaming from above.

I assessed the ladder and began to climb. The cold metal under my palms. I reached the top and felt a large lid. I was able to shift it enough to poke my head through the gap. I looked around and saw we were near the next set of properties to ours. There didn't seem to be any helicopters around. There was a massive form of smoke coming from one of the hills. I knew that my childhood home was destroyed. I opened the gap a little more and climbed back down the few steps.

'Everything seems to be safe, there's a car that we could break into and take with us'

'What abou-' Charlotte asked

'It's destroyed' I said bluntly

'What is going on here?' Charlotte asked

'The director wanted you to help me on a mission'

'Why me?'

'You have a particular set of skills' I said

'You mean I kill people?' She shook her head 'I can't do this anymore, I don't _want_ to do this anymore'

'I didn't really get an option either'

' _You_ don't have a child to think about' Charlotte snapped

'We need to get out of here and when we're safe, then we'll talk about it'

'Agreed' Charlotte muttered. Once we were up in the open, her eyes widened with the smoke.

'I'm so sorry Cam' She said to me

'There's something more to this than we think. The sooner we get to Venice. The better. Until then maybe we should-'

'You cannot go MIA' She snapped

'Not MIA' I said, slightly taken aback by her tone 'Just be cautious. K said that trust is a hard thing. We need to be careful'

'So where do we go first?'

'First stop, Gallagher'

 **Author's note: What's going to happen with Charlotte and Chloe having to work together? Why is someone after them? Who could it be? What will happen if Zach finds out? Update next Wednesday xxx**

 **MaddieL16: We still don't know who's getting married (I'm keeping that secret for now) I hope you look out for some more tricks soon xxx**

 **AnnaP2365: Till next time ;) xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Unicorns and Rainbows haha :D. When will Zach find out the truth? _Will he_ find out the truth? xxx**

 **LJ: Thank you xxx**


	4. Paperwork

**Cam POV**

'Why Gallagher?'

'Because I told the others that I'd go there. And once this gets out' I pointed to the cloud of smoke 'Someone's going to try and contact me'

'You mean Zach?' Charlotte raised her eyebrow

'I hate lying to him . He can't know what we're doing' Charlotte sighed and looked over at the smoke filling the sky, she then turned to gaze motherly at the little bundle in my arms. Fear was apparent in her eyes. This was the weakest I've ever seen her, and I hated it. She then looked up at me.

'I thought this was over' She hissed

'So did I. But the director chose us, he chose _you_ '

'How does he know I'm alive?' She looked confused, and scared

'I don't know'

'I'll help you, but I'm not putting Owen in any danger. He has to go somewhere safe' I couldn't help break into a small smirk

'There's no place like home'

.

'Cameron…' The warning tone echoed through the room, bouncing off of all the walls.

'It's classified. Sorry' I smiled sweetly at my step-dad from across the room

'You want _me_ to take care of a baby? Cam, I can barely take care of myself'

'That's reassuring' Charlotte muttered

'Joe I need you to do this. _We need you_ ' I emphasised

'Why?'

'Classified'

'What if I refuse?'

'You're seriously going to turn away a little baby?' Charlotte said bluntly

'You girls need to give me an explanation. Especially since Charlotte and Owen aren't meant to exist anymore'

'I would love to Joey' I said sliding off the sofa as my phone started ringing 'But I need to answer this' he was about to say something but I quickly left the room and went into the bathroom.

 _Hello_

 **Hey Gallagher Girl, where abouts are you?**

 _Gallagher, why?_

 **Doesn't matter. Are you going back to Nebraska at any point?**

 _I wasn't planning to...What's up Zach?_ I bit my lip waiting for him to say it, not me

 **Just wondering. Anyway I need to go Gallagher Girl, I'll speak to you soon. Love you**

 _Love you too_

After the call ended I made my way back into the front room. My mom had come back from her run. Her and Charlotte were cooing over Owen who was awake and wanted to play. Joe sat on the sofa watching them stiffly. He glanced up when I came back in.

'So you're suspended?' He raised his eyebrow at me

'How do-'

'What are you up to kiddo?' Mom interrupted

'CIA need me out of their system for a while for an undercover mission' I shrugged

'And your partner is a _ghost_?' She shook her head slightly

'I think there's more to this mission than he's telling us'

'How so?' Joe asked

'For one, why is it me and Charlotte?' I asked 'Why are we the ones that are clear?'

'Because of Paris' Charlotte answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world 'We both had our covers and we both killed Mr McHenry. Having us on a little mission for a while means they can deal with the paperwork'

'I've never asked' I whispered feeling stupid

'Not asking is what could get you killed Cameron' Joe said reverting back to teacher mode

'Who's the target?' My mom asked

'Mr Dahl' I announced. Once again everyone froze

'The CIA have been after his empire for many years. _I_ went after him at one point' Joe commented, rubbing his hands together in confusion, uncertainty

'And you're going undercover?' My mom asked

'I guess so'

'Be careful Cam. They are dangerous'

'I know'

'Will you be back for the wedding?' My mom asked

'Um…'

'Cameron Ann Morgan, you are not missin-'

'I'll try mom. I promise'

 **Author's note: I'M BACK! Thank you so much for the amazing support that you have given me when I was taking my break. I can't believe that 14 years of education are now over and I have the rest of my life to live. Now, this story means so much to me, I am doing a daily upload until we reach the end :'(. There will be a few days where I can't upload because I'll be away, but I'll let you know when the time comes. Love you lots xxx**


	5. Manipulative Bitches

**Cam POV**

We made it to Venice. We checked into the apartment we were given. The television was on but neither one of us were really paying attention. We were lost in our own world.

'Why am I here?' Charlotte broke the silence

'I don't know'

'Come on Cam, _think_. Why are we together? We're not the ideal unit. What do we have in common?'

'I don't know' My voice getting slightly louder

'Yes you do! We were in the Circle! We were in the heart of the building, the heart of the organisation! And despite both of us being good...there was a moment that we weren't…' She looked away, her voice getting quieter at the end

'They were bad people' I said aloud but mainly to myself. I shook my head 'Could we be seen as traitors?' I wondered out loud

'Do you think so?' Charlotte chuckled 'I know that me and you can both be manipulative bitches at times, but you aren't a traitor. I am'

'You did the right thing' I soothed

'I went against the life I was brought into! No one understands!' She exclaimed

'Zach did' I pointed out

'He got out before me' She snapped

'You still got out' I reminded her 'You could have been in that explosion'

'You would have as well if you weren't so reckless' She chuckled. I smiled

'Being reckless is what I do best'

'That's like-' Charlotte cut herself off. She stopped and looked at me with wide eyes

'Like what?' I asked

'Preston' She whispered. I could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes 'Preston said you taught him to be reckless, to live' She gave a small smile. And it hit us both

'Preston' I whispered 'We both knew him and were connected to him'

'But he's dead' She choked

'His family business is still running. Some people don't know he's dead. Unless…'

'Unless what?'

'Unless they want to finish the family line' I looked at her. Her mouth gaped open slightly

'No one knows about Owen'

'Somebody knows' I muttered. Remembering Zach's words. Somebody _always_ knows.

 **4 months later**

 **Bex POV**

'The number you are calling has been deactivated' The automatic sound said

'FUCK SAKE!' I screamed slamming the phone down

'Where is she?' Macey hissed

'Not here' I snapped

'Where could she be?' Liz asked

'Anywhere' I whispered looking out at the world 'Cam could literally be anywhere'

'Can I come in?' Grant called at the doorway

'Come in' Macey called curling Liz's hair

'Wow, you all look beautiful'

'Save your compliments for later' Macey rolled her eyes 'What do you want?'

'Have you managed to contact her?'

'No' I shook my head

'Jonas is busy looking over any activity that might involve her'

'We were gone for 4 months. Everything was left how it was' I grumbed 'She's vanished'

'Again' Macey muttered

'How is he?' Liz asked

'Zach? He's pissed. He's disappeared himself'

'Great' I rolled my eyes 'No wonder those two are perfect for each other!'

'Why are you all getting ready? If Cam's not here then there isn't a wedding'

'Cam likes to make a big entrance' Macey said examining Liz's hair in the mirror 'She shows up when she needs to. We're just being prepared'

'She's not coming' Abby said from the doorway, she leant against it wearing jeans and a casual flowing top, perfect for a spring day _not_ for a wedding.

'How do you know?' I asked

'Because I know squirt' She shrugged 'Besides, if she was _really missing_ , would Joe be here? Or Rachel? Or me?'

'Do you know where she is?' I moved forward, Abby removed her sunglasses from the top of her head and held them in her hands.

'I'm sorry Rebecca, but I don't know where Cameron is' Abby's voice changed slightly, she gave me an answer she's probably heard, she's asked where her niece was and someone gave her that exact same answer, _I don't know where Cameron is_. Part of me feels like Cam doesn't even know where she is right now.

 **Zach POV**

'I thought I'd find you here' I didn't turn at Joe's voice, I just stared out at the clear water leaning against a tree while my tux jacket hooked onto a forgotten branch

'Great, you found me' I said dryly

'You don't need to worry about her Zach' Joe said looking at me

'I worry about her all the time'

'She's fine'

'Where is she?' I asked moving off of the tree

'Suspended. You know that'

' _Where is she_?' I asked again

'We don't know Zach' Joe looked out over the water 'At this moment, Cameron is untraceable, she's-'

'MIA?' I raised my eyebrows

'She's being careful' Joe looked back at me 'Cam would be here if she could, but she isn't. When the time comes, you have to listen to her'

'When what times comes!' I exclaimed '4 months Joe! We weren't allowed to contact _anyone_ and when we got back today, I find my apartment _exactly_ how it was left, only with 4 months worth of dust on everything!'

'I'm no longer your teacher Zach, you have to work it out on your own' he began to walk away

'She was with you!' I called after him 'She went to Gallagher during her suspension. What happened?' I asked

'You know better than I do that the walls of Gallagher were never strong enough to keep Cameron in'

'We can't do this without her! _I can't do this without her_ ' I said

'Then the wedding's off' Joe said bluntly with a slightly raised eyebrow 'You'll have to tell the best man and the bridesmaids then'

'Macey's going to kill me' I grumbled

'She'll probably save her anger for when she sees Cameron' And with that, Joe left. I looked back over the quite, still water and sighed.

'What have you done Gallagher Girl?'

 **Author's note: So the wedding is off...for now. What has Cameron and Charlotte gt themselves up to in the last 4 months? And what is waiting for them around the corner? Daily uploads continue! Hope you love this, see you tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so excited to hear from you again and I'm glad that you've enjoyed all of my updates, speak soon xxx**


	6. Way Out

**4 months after the cancelled wedding**

 **Cam POV**

'CHARLOTTE' I called from my bedroom door

'Yeah?' She asked popping her head around the door, her eyes went wide 'Holy Shit!' She exclaimed looking at my dress. The silk backless olive green dress hugged the right places and flowed in others. The heels I wore made my back stand straighter showing off the definitions of my spine. 'Special date tonight?' Her eyebrows raised

'Alexander send this for me to wear. I think I'm meeting his parents tonight'

'THIS IS HUGE CAM' She jumped slightly '8 months, I can't believe it!'

'And all it took was a bullet' I muttered glancing at my reflection in the mirror 'Can you-'

'It's only a little mark, don't worry. I'll do your makeup and your hair. I'll be in your ear the whole time' She smiled

'What are you doing tonight?' I asked

'Scouting you out' She said not looking at me. I could tell she was lying...why?

'That's cool' I muttered glancing at my phone

'Do you know what happened with the wedding?'

'They had to cancel it' I chuckled 'I mean they couldn't of had it without us but…'

'I know. There'll be a lot of questions when we get back'

'I hope we can answer some of them' I gave a small shiver.

'Let's get you ready'

...

'You look beautiful' Alexander said, kissing my cheek. His tux fitted him perfectly and he was wearing the same aftershave he wore when we first met. The same one that made me dizzy and weak at the knees.

'So where are we going this evening?' I asked as I stepped inside the limo

'My parents are insisting that they meet you, so tonight is important'

'How so?' I asked as innocently as possible

'My father is...important in his field. He wanted to apologise for…'

'I see' I muttered looking out of the window.

'It'll be fine Tiffany' He kissed my hand and continued to hold it for the evening. I took a deep breath. Tonight like many days and nights before, I am Tiffany St James, a fashion student living in Venice when she bumped into Alexander Dahl. Alexander Dahl officially was a student as well, studying mechanics, but unofficially he was the son and heir of the biggest drug lord in the world. And I was his girlfriend. I was never meant to meet Alexander, I was meant to be the dress fitter for his sister but I met him one night at a nearby bar that Charlotte had dragged me to. At first I thought he was chatting me up (which he was) but when I saw him the next day, I knew I found a way in...the only problem is it has taken me eight months to actually _get in_. And not the way we all thought...I can't blow it tonight.

 **Zach POV**

We were all sitting around the wooden table in our suite, planning the action that would take place tonight

'So me, Grant and Bex are expected at the restaurant at 7:30 sharp. Macey and Nick meet the operatives. Liz and Jonas monitor the situation from both sides?' I said

'Meeting the operatives should be top priority. K said for the operatives to contact their handler meant something was _seriously wrong_ ' Macey countered

'Who's their handler?' I asked

'K himself' Liz informed

'So these are serious operatives and this is a serious mission' Bex's eyes twinkled

'So serious _we_ don't even know who they are' Macey muttered

'I heard that they are a team K selected himself, two people _very_ good at blending in' Liz said

'How's Cam?' Grant asked, tension rippled through the group

'Haven't spoken to her since she didn't show up at the wedding' I ran my fingers through my hair

'I've messaged the dead drop we use. But nothing' Bex said

'So no one's been able to contact her?' Grant said in shock

'When Cam doesn't want to be found, she won't be' Bex snapped 'Believe us...we tried to look for her once and that failed..we've tried to look for her again and…' Bex sighed leaving the sentence hanging off. Cam would for ever keep moving if she had to.

'Rachel and Joe didn't say anything?' I asked

'Nope. Joe said that Cam's looking after herself and she probably has a good reason not to be back'

'They were both worried at the wedding' Macey noted 'As soon as Cam didn't show up, they shared a look'

'They know what she's up to' I huffed

'Let's hope she's safe' Liz chimed in

'Yeah, safe'

 **Charlotte POV**

I stood slightly in the shadows on the bridge with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands, I had eyes on the restaurant where Cam is in for her meal. I knew this would be a perfect place to meet the team the CIA sent to help us, I didn't tell Cam what I was doing because I knew she wouldn't like it. She said we could do this on our own. But we can't. We need to find a way _out_. I took a sip of my drink and almost choked when a voice _I did not expect_ came from behind.

'We've got 2 minutes till they have to be here'

'McHenry?' I spun around in shock. She stared back at me with an open mouth

'What are you doing here?' She asked

'Me? What about you?'

'We asked you first' Nick snapped

'Oh that's no way to treat me' I winked at him, he rolled his eyes

'We're meeting a contact' Macey said

' _You're the CIA team?_ ' I stared at her in disbelief

'Wait. You? Are you the operative?'

'One of them' I shrugged

'You aren't CIA though? Who's the other?' Macey asked

'You aren't going to like this…'

 **Author's note: The gang's reunited, but Cam was shot? Why and who? Find out tomorrow, and will Cam see Zach sooner than she expected xxx**

 **Guest: aw thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy them! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Another skip! Thank you so much! It's about to get a whole lot more intense hehehehe xxx**

 **Maria: Thank you! Everyday uploads xxx**


	7. We Knew Why

**Cam POV**

'Pleasure to meet you sir' I smiled accepting the outstretched hand of Mr Dahl.

'Alexander's description of you doesn't do you justice dear' He smiled, I felt myself blush slightly. 'Please have a seat' I nodded and sat down where I was meant to.

'Thank you so much for inviting me' I smiled

'I'm terribly sorry that we have to meet after what had happened...Tell me a bit about yourself Miss St James'

'I'm currently studying fashion at an independent traditional shop, learning the methods that I may use to make my own clothes'

'How long have you been in Venice?'

'Almost 8 months, my sister, Charlotte, was living here anyway so it's nice to spend time with her' I smiled once more

'How long will you stay?' He asked

'Are these questions necessary over dinner?' Alexander asked

'I haven't decided yet' I said to defuse the tension. I glanced at Alexander 'I have a feeling that I'm going to be staying a lot longer than I planned'

'It's lovely to see Alexander finding a nice girl' The woman beside Mr Dahl said who I assume was his wife

'Indeed' Mr Dahl said studying me 'I apologise for…'

'I know you are very influential people Mr Dahl and I blame no one for what happened' I said sweetly

'Do you love her?' His father leant forward looking at his son, I felt myself shrink into the seat and become totally un-chameleony.

'Yes' Alexander said plainly

'Welcome to the family Tiffany' Mr Dahl said to me, giving a quick wink. I smiled nervously again.

'Mr Dahl' One of his bodyguards said 'Your guests are here'

'Send them in' He signaled. The bodyguard nodded and left.

'Father…' Alexander hissed

'Just a bit of light business' Mr Dahl dabbed his mouth on his napkin 'Tiffany can know some secrets now' He gave me a look that told me I'm allowed to know, but it means a price is on my head...a bigger one than before.

'Don't worry Tiffany' Alexander whispered in my ear, placing his hand on my thigh 'We'll leave after the meal'

'Sounds like a plan' I chuckled back. Alexander gave me a small kiss on the base of my neck.

'Cam…' I heard the short muffled voice of Charlotte 'You need to get out of there…' I felt a slight panic run through me, but it was too late. The guests had arrived. I stood up to meet whoever was there. When I turned I was immediately drawn to a pair of green eyes.

 **Zach POV**

'Mr Dahl will see you now' A tall, broad guard announced after leaving for a moment. I nodded at Grant who was going to wait by the door, covering the exit in case anything happened. Bex looped her arm through mine and leant her head against my shoulder. Our cover was pretty sound, we knew why we were there and we knew who we were as well. We were taken into a secluded room at the back of the restaurant, the guard opened the door. Mr Dahl and his wife were facing us, there were two other people seated, that must be Alexander but I couldn't think of who the girl was. She wasn't in our research. Mr Dahl stood up and the others soon followed. The girl accompanying Alexander turned slowly, everything then seemed to happen in slow motion.

Cam.

She was here. She was next to Alexander. Her eyes widened momentarily as she stared at me. I saw her take a deep breath.

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr and Mrs Dawson' Mr Dahl said 'Please join us' He gestured to the empty seats; one opposite Cam, one beside Cam at the head of the table. Bex sat opposite Cam while I sat at the head, so I could stare at Mr Dahl.

'Thank you for inviting us on such short notice' I said

'No problem. Allow me to introduce my family. This is my wife Melissa, my son Alexander and his girlfriend Tiffany' Cam avoided eye contact but smiled in my direction quickly.

'Pleasure to meet you all. This is my wife Rebecca. And please, call me Zach, my father was Mr Dawson' I flashed my winning smile at them all

'Shall we discuss business over dinner?'

.

'I'm afraid I'm no longer in the art business Zach. My tastes have...somewhat changed'

'Do you still have cargo ships for transportation?'

'We do. How many Alexander?' Mr Dahl turned to his son

'450' He answered without skipping a beat

'Impressive' I said, I truly was.

'When you've run an empire as long as I have, you do create _an empire_ '

'Do you know the best routes?' I asked

'Of course' Mr Dahl answered plainly

'I've experienced some trouble with the European routes myself. Too many borders'

'Ah, I see the problem you're having' He leant back in his chair as he cleared his plate. I glanced to my side to see that Cam had hardly touched her food. Next to her Alexander looked at her cautiously. He leant in and whispered something into her ear. Cam nodded and smiled.

'I'm terribly sorry, but would it be possible to excuse myself and Tiffany, we have plans early tomorrow and we don't want to be tired'

'Oh! Are you meeting with Seb?' His father asked

'We're planning on seeing him later on' Cam spoke for the first time

'The kids absolutely adore Tiffany' Alexander gave Cam a light kiss and looked at her lovingly.

'Send regards to him and his wife for us' Melissa smiled getting up to give Cam a kiss on the cheek and to hug her son. 'Perhaps we can meet in _different_ circumstances' She said glancing at her husband. I get the impression that she didn't expect the meeting to happen.

'It was lovely to meet you all' Cam turned to us and gave the smallest nod. Alexander placed his hand on her back. His skin on her skin. It made me angry so I decided to look at Bex. But Bex was studying Cam's figure carefully as if mapping her out in her head...what has changed, what is still the same.

'Perhaps we will see each other again?' Bex said speaking up again.

'That would be lovely' Cam said, she didn't have a smile on her face. Then they left.

 **Cam POV**

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. I look a long sigh of breath as we made it through the restaurant. I glanced to my right and saw Grant gaping at me with an open mouth as if seeing a ghost. I probably was one. 8 months I've been under cover. 8 months of lying. When we stepped out into the cold I wrapped my arms around me.

'Here you go' Alexander wrapped his suit jacket around my shoulders

'I'm still not used to Venician weather' I chuckled.

'You aren't exactly dressed for it' He chuckled with me still holding onto my sides.

'You told me to wear this' I hit him playfully

'And you look amazing in it' His playful tone didn't suit his lustful eyes. They flickered down to my lips. I gave a small smirk

'This dress is extremely cold' I whispered feeling the air circulate around us

'Perhaps I can warm you up' He muttered as he leant down and kissed me. I melted into this kiss as much as I could. I couldn't lose myself considering that my sort-of-kind-of-don't-know-where-I-stand-Zach was in the other room and that Grant was watching subtly from the window. When we pulled away the limo that brought us here pulled up.

'Let's go back to my place' He smiled pulling me towards the door

'I have to head back home tonight. Charlotte wants to spend the evening together'

'That still gives you 2 hours of being mine' He pulled me into the darkness of the limo 'A lot can happen in two hours' His voice was husky and extremely sexy. I snuggled into his arm as we drove away into the night.

 **Author's note: So Cam and Zach have now seen each other! I couldn't not use _Tiffany St James_ as her cover, everyone remember where that was from? Which book? So what will happen when they actually meet once again. Daily uploads continue, and here's a sneak peek: **

**'You promised that you'd stay out of trouble'**

 **'I'm sorry' She said**

 **'You lied again'**

 **'Don't have a go at her' Charlotte said stepping forward 'We were following instructions that we were given, it's not our fault that someone's trying to ki-'**

 **'Charlotte' Cam snapped**

 **'What?' I asked stepping forward. Cam and Charlotte shared a look.**

 **Zachgoodet: What do you think of their little encounter? Glad you liked it! I missed Zammie xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: YOU'RE BACK! You won't be crushed, you'll be surprised with what's coming soon (Smirk face) xxx**


	8. Not The Bad Guy

**Zach POV**

'Thank you for tonight' I shook Mr Dahl's hand as we exited the restaurant.

'I look forward to seeing you on Saturday' He said

'Your car's here Mr Dawson' Grant said from behind

'Thank you' I nodded at him 'We will see you on Saturday' I smiled once more before climbing into the car. Once the door was shut and we were at least 100 yards away, we dared speak.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE' Bex screamed punching the chair

'She's my partner' I glanced up to see Charlotte sitting cross legged on the other side of the car, her arms folded and her eyes burning

' _You're on this mission_?' Bex hissed

'I'm not the bad guy remember? And besides, your director wanted me here' She answered casually

'Why you?' I wondered

'We've been asking that question for 8 months' She had no playful tone...she seemed scared.

'So why did you call us?' I asked

'We need a way out...It's getting too risky' Charlotte gave a small shiver

'Where are we going now?' Bex asked

'Our place. Cam shouldn't be back there yet'

'How has she been?' I asked. Charlotte shifted her position

'Better. She doesn't scream as much or tries to run...she's good at undercover missions, and I mean _really good_...apart from...' Charlotte looked out of the window trailing off and biting her lip, stopping the secrets tumbling out. I glanced at Bex and she knew we needed to find out more...but maybe not now.

'So who's the guy?' Bex asked

'Alexander Dahl, student. He tries not to get involved in his father's work if he can help it. To be honest he wasn't our way in but…'

'But what?' I asked

'He saw Cam' She said simply

'Tiffany St James' Liz muttered from the front seat 'I'm sure that was her cover assignment during that exam evening'

'I remember' I smirked

'She panicked and said that name' Charlotte rolled her eyes. Then her eyes widened and she placed her hand to her ear. She was talking to Cam. 'Are you serious?' She asked into the air, she paused for a moment 'Are you okay?-' Her face morphed from worry into absolute dread 'Be careful Cam' she warned before removing her hand

'What's wrong?' I asked

'Alexander had an unexpected guest' She said coldly

.

We were all in Charlotte and Cam's apartment. The 3rd floor suite had a large open planned kitchen and living space, the white marbled tiles were excentuated by plum curtains. There were four doors on one side, three bedrooms and one bathroom. Charlotte said we could have a look around as long as we didn't go into Cam's or her rooms. Naturally we all wanted to.

'She still deserves some privacy before you rain terror on her' She rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable. It was past midnight now, we had all been having a few beers and relaxing on the sofas watching television.

'Jason Bourne could take on James Bond' Grant said taking a swig of his beer

'Bond would win over Bourne' Nick answered back

'Will you stop arguing?' Macey rolled her eyes from the sofa.

'Are you going to tell us anything?' Bex asked bringing up the old conversation

'When she gets back' Charlotte took a sip of her drink

'When should she be back?' I asked Charlotte who I noticed kept glancing at the clock or her phone.

'Soon' She said bluntly taking another sip

'When is _soon_?' I asked, then I heard movement outside.

'Go in the spare bedroom, all of you' She hissed as she moved towards the door. Everyone grabbed their beers and made it into the spare room. The door was slightly open and I could see Charlotte opening the front door.

'Had a nice evening?' She said cheery

'Sorry we were longer than expected' Alexander apologised

'It's okay. Everything good?'

'It was lovely. Thank you Alex' Cam said turning to face him.

'Look I'm sorry about-'

'It's fine. I hope you find out what happened. I'll see you later?' She asked. Alexander nodded and kissed her on her forehead

'Good night ladies' He called as he left. Charlotte closed the door and spun on Cam

'Well?'

'Well what? It was a fuck up tonight!' She exclaimed raising her hands

'Why?' Charlotte asked innocently

'Zach was here' Cam whispered wrapping her arms around her waist 'And then we got to his place…'

'Is it-' Charlotte pressed, worry in her voice

'Something more is going on Charlotte...this has happened too many times in one year'

'Luckily I contacted K so hopefully we won't be here much longer'

'YOU DID WHAT' Cam screamed

'This was meant to be an in and out mission Cam, it's gone on for too long!'

'Who's the contact?' Cam groaned

'I thought you'd be happier to see us Gallagher Girl' I smirked coming out of the room followed by the others

'Why are you here?' She hissed

'We were given this mission, apparently you two were struggling'

'We're managing' She snapped defensively

'Managing?' I chuckled 'Well it looks like I came in and got more information out of Mr Dahl than you had in months!'

'Not everything's a race' She snapped

'Enough' Bex snapped. She glared at me and then stepped towards Cam

' _You promised that you'd stay out of trouble_ '

'I'm sorry' She said

'You lied _again_ '

'Don't have a go at her' Charlotte said stepping forward 'We were following instructions that we were given, it's not our fault that someone's trying to ki-'

'Charlotte' Cam snapped

'What?' I asked stepping forward. Cam and Charlotte shared a look.

'Tell them' Charlotte shrugged. Cam bit her lip and looked at me

'Somebody's trying to kill me'

 **Author's note: It's not over! So Cam and Alexander didn't get to do the dirty, but who broke into his apartment? And why is Cam wanted again? Find out tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: ferret? What ferret? Anyway, we know that is someone wants to kill Cam. Why and How will come soon xxx**


	9. We Will Meet Again

**Zach POV**

'Who is it this time?' I joked

'We don't know' Charlotte said

'So how do you know someone's trying to kill you?' Grant said

'DC' Cam looked at me 'Our apartment was attacked. Then in Nebraska…''

'You're childhood home was destroyed' Liz said, Cam nodded.

'Then the contact we were meant to meet died two hours before our meeting' Charlotte added

'The place we used to contact K was compromised' Cam added

'And…' Charlotte began but Cam sent her a look. 'And now Alexander's place was attacked' Charlotte said looking at Cam. She nodded and looked at her feet

'Do you know who it could be?' Bex asked

'The people I can think of straight away are dead…' Cam whispered

'No one could have survived that blast though' Macey exclaimed

'Eric did' I muttered. I notice Cam and Charlotte shudder at the memory

'So maybe he wasn't the only one…' Charlotte said

'We need your help' Cam finally admitted, Charlotte nudged her ' _I_ need your help' Cam said looking at me

'You missed the wedding' Bex said out of the blue

'The bridesmaid dresses were very fitting' Macey said flicking her nails

'It wasn't her fault' Charlotte snapped at Cam's defense. 'Go to bed Cam...you have an important day tomorrow' Cam nodded and followed the orders, pushing past us without a second glance. When the door shut I glanced at Charlotte and saw her strong exterior crumble 'You don't know how much she would have sacrificed to have been there...what we both would have sacrificed' She whispered

'She has a scar on her back' Bex said 'It's recent, what happened?'

'I shouldn't be the one telling you' She shook her head

'Cam won't tell us' I said stepping forward 'She wouldn't tell anyone if she could'

'Sniper' Charlotte said bluntly '3 weeks ago Cam was with Alexander...they were in public and everything was going well, they were going to meet his father...I turned my back for 2 seconds and the shot rang out. I saw Cam on the ground...At first we both thought they were firing at Alexander considering who his father is...Alex still thinks he was the target...that's why they had the meeting tonight'

'When did you realise Cam was the target?' Bex asked

'Because there was only one shot. It hit Cam, that was it'

'Who was the shooter?' I asked

'We don't know...but what I'm about to say, Cam doesn't even know' She said moving off to a high shelf in the kitchen. She removed a cereal packet and extracted a piece of paper, she passed it to me and I turned it over. It was a survallience photo from Rachel and Solomon's wedding, all of us were in the photo, all of us had a red 'x' across our faces, but Cam's was circled.

'This photo was in Dr Steve's files' Liz said looking over my shoulder 'Remember when Cam was shot off the mountain?'

'We remember' Bex said quietly

'Well Cam mentioned this photo...I looked over all the evidence the CIA extracted from all of the missions over the last few years and this was not in _anything_ '

'There were thousands of boxes Liz' Grant said

'And I looked through _all of them_ ' She glanced back at the photo 'This wasn't in any of them'

'So someone took it out of evidence?' Nick said

'And used it as leverage' I said looking at the photo.

'That's not all' Charlotte said quietly. She took something else out of the box, another photo. She handed it to Bex. Bex looked at the photo and her hand immediately went up to her mouth, covering a silence scream. Bex's hand shook as I took the photo. It was Cam bound to a chair, covered in bruises and blood. It could have been taken from _that summer_...it could have been taken after...one thing it couldn't be was fake. It was real. I looked over the photo and saw a small cursive handwriting _We will meet again_.

 **Author's note: Short chapter today, but more action is coming soon, some a little heated ;). Here's a sneak peek at tomorrow:**

 _ **'Why weren't you at the wedding?' He asked**_

 _ **'I was here'**_

 _ **'You didn't say anything, no sorry or goodbye, Rachel and Joe didn't even know anything'**_

 _ **'I'm sorry'**_

 _ **'Do you know how embarrassing it was? How everyone was divided, some were worried about you but others were pissed that you would do your disappearing act again'**_

 _ **'I couldn't do anything!' My voice raised**_

 _ **'Give me a reason why you couldn't make it?' His tone was ice and his gaze burnt.**_

 **Find out more tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I swear there must be a bad guy meeting place where they all plot ways to kill Cam...will this person succeed? xxx**

 **Guest: Everyday uploads xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Will Cam have to decide between Alexander and Zach? Will Josh make a magical return? Ah, the secret of who gets married is very mysterious ;P. I know who it is! Is Charlotte 100% on Cammie's team, or does she have her own agenda? I've missed talking too! Hope you liked this chapter! xxx**


	10. Stop Pushing

**Cam POV**

A hot shower that night was a blessing. I stripped my dress off and went into my ensuite. The hot water piercing my skin was a comfort to wash away that day. I might have cried, I might not have. I've noticed that I cry at random points or random moments, sometimes I don't even know I'm doing it...I just do… After my shower I wrapped my towel around me and walking into my room. I took a step back from shock.

'Get out Zach' I said securing my towel further around me

'Why weren't you at the wedding?' He asked

'I was here'

'You didn't say anything, no sorry or goodbye, Rachel and Joe didn't even know anything'

'I'm sorry'

'Do you know how embarrassing it was? How everyone was divided, some were worried about you but others were _pissed_ that you would do your disappearing act again'

'I couldn't do anything!' My voice raised

'Give me a reason why you couldn't make it?' His tone was ice and his gaze burnt.

'This' I stated dropping my towel. I had no embarrassment, all I felt was anger. I watched as Zach's eyes widened, not with lust but with anger and empathy. I felt tears filling, my vision becoming blurry. 'This is why I couldn't come home' I looked down at my skin, the majority of my scars had faded thanks to a special cream that Liz gave me, something to help me start again. I almost felt like a new person in a new skin...apart from a large scar that zigzagged across my hip. My ribs were showing, maybe it's because I didn't eat tonight, or it's because they've been broken so many times they didn't set right, or maybe it's because they're guarding my lungs and want to be a visual reminder that I'm breathing and I'm alive.

'Gallagher Girl' Zach muttered reaching for me, I stood there and let him trace his fingers across my body, delicately as if any pressure will cause me to crumble. His eyes stared at the scar, stared at how broken I was. How broken I am. 'How did this happen?'

'Our place we used to contact K was compromised' I shook my head at the memory. 'There were so many...Charlotte and I had got into an argument before, we were saying things we didn't mean...about having chances to kill each other, it was petty, we know that now. I thought she was trying to kill me and she thought I was going to kill her' I chuckled. Zach stood up and looked into my eyes

'What happened?' He asked searching my eyes

'There was an explosion. A fire. The ceiling collapsed and Charlotte got trapped. Her leg was bleeding badly...I had to help her' I dissolved back into the memory. I told him everything

 ******* flashback ******

'Why are you helping me?' She said clutching onto me as we tried to find an exit

'I owe you'

'You shouldn't owe me anything' She said bluntly

'Well I do' I snapped 'And right now, we have to get you to the hospital before you lose anymore blood'

'We can't go to the hospital' Fear flashed through her eyes 'If we go, they'll ask questions. Questions we don't have the answer for'

'We can't stay here' I grunted as we moved along the corridor

'Can't you call-'

'Nobody knows that I'm here. They'll suspect something's wrong when I'm not back for the wedding'

'Cam…' She warned

'They'll understand' I muttered. She stopped in her tracks, pulling me back.

'Stop pushing them away. I know you Cam, and you'll regret it, big time'

'Knowing me is a dangerous thing right now'

'This wasn't your fault' She said reassurring

'This was somebody's fault!' I exclaimed 'Somebody knows who did this! What we thought we knew about the people we trust is wrong! I've always known that this mission seemed strange. Us together? It's stupid! I pointed to the smoke that laced around us 'This proves there is no one we can trust'

'We have each other'

'So we need to get out of here alive' I said moving off. That was before the rest of the ceiling collapsed. And I was trapped.

 *****End of flash back*****

I stared up at Zach, saw the sadness in his eyes and the anger in his jaw

'You should have called me' He said

'I was in intensive care for 3 weeks Zach...I couldn't even lift a finger'

'No. You should have called me as soon as you had this mission' He gripped my arms 'You can't do this on your own'

'That's why you're here now' I gave a sad smile

'I'm here too late' He muttered pulling me into a hug. Despite my nakedness, Zach was warm and comforting and safe. I was safe with him. We stood there for a while just hugging each other.

'Are you going to stay here tonight?' I asked looking up at him

'We have a hotel room across town, the others went back. I wanted to stay' He smiled down at me

'I love you, you know that right?'

'Even more than _Alexander_?' The way that Zach said Alexander rolled of the tongue, it was sexier than anything I ever heard

'More than my own life' I said. Zach smirked and gave me a sweet, mellow kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, falling back into the safety

'Since, I'm staying' He began, twirling my hair in his hands 'I don't have any pajamas...and I don't think it's fair that you can wear them and I can't' His voice dropped slightly

'I'm not wearing anything' I reminded him

'I know' He whispered, leaning down to give me another kiss. This time more passionate. This time, there was no turning back.

 **Author's note: finally I've used the snipet at the beginning of the story! And I incorporated all the others into that one little speech! Update tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zach's cuteness outweighs all of his stupic comments sometimes. Now we know the full reason why she couldn't come back. xxx**


	11. I Saw The Girl

**Cam POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed and comfortable. The light was streaming through the tiny gaps that the curtains couldn't cover. I could hear the faint mumble of the radio as Charlotte was probably cooking breakfast. This is how it had been for months. Some mornings it'll be pancakes, other mornings waffles. Some mornings I'd wake up in cold sweats remembering what a horrible person I had been, other mornings I'd wake up smiling, being happy that I was still alive. This was one of those latter days. I took a sigh of relief and turned slightly to see Zach's arms around me, I followed them around with my eyes and saw the perfect pair of green eyes and the sexiest smirk that I missed so much.

'Hi' I whispered

'Hey' He said kissing my nose

'How long have you been awake?' I asked turning to face him

'Long enough' He smiled moving a piece of stray hair

'Some people find it creepy having someone watch them sleep'

'I'm a professional peeping tom' He smirked, I rolled my eyes. When I looked back at him I saw his jaw set firm slightly

'Tell me what your thinking' I demanded

'Did you ever want to come back?'

'Everyday. But it's a mission'

'Do the CIA know someone's out for you?'

'No' I answered bluntly shifting slightly 'K thinks that whoever attacked the meeting point could have been one of Mr Dahl's men. Says we're harmless'

'What did Alexander say about your three weeks in intensive care?'

'Our cousin Michael had an life threatening crash so we had to rush back to the states' I said resiting the line that me and Charlotte came up with and rehearsed

'Impressive' Zach gave a slight nod of approval

'What's the time?' I asked

'9:30' Zach said without glancing at the clock

'Shit!' I exclaimed leaping out of the bed and towards my wardrobe

'What's wrong?' He asked

'Alexander will be here soon' I sighed getting dressed

'I don't trust him Cam' Zach said spinning me around, holding my arm

'I do Zach. He's not like his father'

'How do you know?' Anger in his voice

'The same way you aren't like Catherine and Charlotte isn't like Eric' His grip on my arm loosened 'He was brought into this business, whether he likes it or not'

'Have you thought of the possibility that they know who you really are?'

'I have' I gave a small shudder 'But I'm not dead, so that's a good sign' I tried to smile and walked towards the bathroom, as I was about to close the door, I heard Zach give the faintest mumble

'Yet'

The bathroom door closed, locked. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw the multiple versions of myself. I saw the girl who days before she started Gallagher, she lost her father. I saw the girl who was dressed up for her first date with Josh. I saw the girl who wore a red strapless dress becoming Tiffany St James for the first time. I saw the girl who was attacked in Boston. I saw the girl who came back over the summer with dyed hair, and threw a curling wand causing the mirror to crack. I saw the girl who graduated Gallagher and then disappeared off a mountain for 18 months. I saw the girl who let Catherine torture her _again_ because somebody knew. I saw the girl that picked herself up from being broken. I saw the girl who only yesterday was wearing a dress that she shouldn't of worn in the company of people she shouldn't of been with. I saw the girl who was so scared of the world, she decided to face it anyway. I saw the girl that could have, should have, _would have_ died. I saw the girl that survived. I saw all of me.

'Cam?' Charlotte's call came from the other side of the door

'Yeah?' I called turning on the tap

'The car's pulled up'

'He's early'

'He also has extra security' I turned the tap off and opened the door

'What do you mean, _extra security_?'

'The kind that made Zach leave out of your bedroom window' She gestured over to a cool breeze running through the room

'So we're getting bodyguards?'

'Yep' She sighed. I leant against the door frame

'This mission just got a whole lot harder' I grumbled

'Which means we need to get as much information out of Alexander as possible _as soon as possible_ '

'He's going to be paranoid now Charlotte! He thinks he's the target' I rubbed my forehead

'When the world sees somebody crazy, it only takes one person to see them as right' She said as she left the room. I stood there for a moment hearing her words echo around my head. Everyone thought I was crazy when I was sleepwalking when I came back. Everyone thought I was about to explode. Sometimes I think they were right. Sometimes I think they might still be. I needed Alexander to trust me completely. I needed to trust myself first.

 **Author's note: What will happen next? let me know what you think, See you tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zammie forever...or is it? BOMBSHELL someone dies, not saying who... xxx**


	12. Makes Two

**Cam POV**

'Hey beautiful' Alexander smiled as I came in from the bedroom

'Hey handsome' I smiled back and planted a light kiss on his cheek

'I spoke to Charlotte, this is Dominic, he'll be your personal security guard' Alex gestured to the person next to him. The man was about the same build as Grant but with a tattoo on his neck. His shirt collar covered it so I couldn't see what it was...I wanted to see what it was. But the guy just nodded his head in my general direction. Something about him seemed familiar, but I don't know what.

'I'm sorry' I began 'Did you say _personal security guard_?' I asked Alex

'Tiffany, there's a risk to you when it comes to knowing me'

'Alex, I'm fine'

'No' He said louder than he intended. 'I'm not risking your life to be in danger' He grabbed my hand and rubbed it tenderly. I glanced quickly at Charlotte; although she was composed, in her eyes I could see the same worry that I could feel in my bones.

'Okay' I said quietly turning back to Alexander. He gave me a small smile

'Let's go for brunch' He said taking me outside. Dominic followed us. Dominic followed us _everywhere_.

.

'Alexander?' A voice said from behind, I glanced around from my champagne flute and looked at a smirking face

'Mr Dawson, a pleasant surprise' Alexander said with his natural charm

'Indeed, your father recommended this restaurant. I'm glad to see that his recommendations paid off'

'Care to join us?' Alex asked, he then gave me a small nod asking if it was okay, I gave a small smile to reply

'Excellent' Zach smiled and sat down in the seat in between us on the round table. I took a long sip of my drink 'Isn't it too early for a drink?' Zach smiled

'It's an appropriate time somewhere in the world' I shrugged

'Indeed' Zach nodded then turned to Alexander 'I was wondering if we could have a conversation about…' Zach looked around for dramatic effect in case anyone was listening, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, of course Zach would have checked that no one was listening before approaching us. He was just dealing with his cover. '...business'

'I'm sorry Zachary, but my father is the person you should talk to'

'Of course, is there anyway that the process could be pushed forward? My sources say that the _CIA_ are closing in on my stash'

'Really?' Alexander sat back in surprise 'I'm afraid if the CIA are involved, I'm not washing my hands in it'

'Why?' I found myself asking

'No one should get involved with the CIA' Alexander said bluntly 'You're both Americans, you should know that for yourself' He reached for his glass and took a long sip. I risked a glance at Zach but he wasn't looking at me.

'Excuse me sir' Dominic said from behind 'The police are at your apartment'

'Police?' Zach asked

'We had a...minor innocent last night' Alex said as calmly as possible

'Is everything alright?'

'Quite fine' Alexander waved it away 'I'm afraid I have to leave then' He bend down and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

'The car is ready sir' Dominic said

'Thank you. Make sure you take Tiffany where she needs to go' Dominic nodded in response 'I'll call you when everything's finished' Alex said to me as he put his jacket on

'I'll be fine Alexander' I smiled.

'That's my girl' He gave me a quick kiss 'I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience Mr Dawson, perhaps we can have drinks another time?'

'Certainly' Zach smiled. Alex nodded before moving towards the exit 'So who's baldy?' Zach asked quietly

'Dominic is my protection'

'Protection' Zach repeated raising his eyebrow slightly

'I'm valuable' I smirked taking another sip of my drink

'My wife said she would love to chat to you'

'That would be nice'

'How did a girl like you get mixed up in a world like this?' He leant forward. I looked to my side quickly and saw Dominic standing to attention, probably hearing everything. I gave a small laugh

'This isn't the rodeo anymore' I muttered

'What part of the grand US are you from?' He sat back

'I traveled a lot. Mainly DC'

'Ah! I like DC. Nice houses. Proan to runaways though' Zach flashed me a smile

'I believe anywhere is ideal to runaway, as long as the past remains in the past'

'Not when loved ones get left at the alter' Zach muttered. I stood up quickly as if a shot fired. It took me a moment to realise that one hadn't been fired. But Zach wasn't acting like a professional. He was getting close to breaking our cover and I couldn't do it. Not yet.

'Thank you for joining us Mr Dawson, but I'm afraid I must be leaving' I gathered my bag, Zach was about to reach for my wrist but thought better of it.

'Be careful Tiffany'

'You too' I nodded before following Dominic out of the restaurant. As he moved, his collar rubbed against the tattoo, I was worried that it would rub away before I could see it. Rub away before I could know.

'Where would you like to go miss?' He asked from the drivers seat

'Do you know the vineyard out about 15 miles out of the city?'

'Yes Miss'

'I'd like to there please Dominic' I said sitting back on the soft leather. Dominic started the engine and began to pull away from the curb. I looked out the window and saw canal boats streaming up and down like ducks on the river. 'Where did you work before?' I found myself asking

'Classified Miss'

'Military?' I asked looking at him through the rearview mirror. His jaw clentched slightly 'Special services?' I wondered. No response. 'How abou-' He slammed on the brakes causing me to be thrown forward

'You should know not to stick your nose into other people's business' He snapped

'I've never really been one to follow rules' I shrugged

'Just remember, I have the capability to kill you' He turned back around and continued to drive. I sat back in the leather and stared at his head. Adrenaline fueled my body. What he just said swirled around me a couple of times. And then all I could think about was: _That makes two of us_

 **Author's note: What do you think Dominic's tattoo is? Why was Zach acting strange? What is Dominic actually hiding? Find out more tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I have not killed Zach or Cammie in the chapters you have read, however that may change as the story continues. Goode and Holy, good one :D xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Sorry I make you doubt everything...but then again, anything can happen! So many questions! Does this chapter answer some of your questions, or does it add to all the possibilities? xxx**


	13. I Was Her Best Friend

**Zach POV**

'Stop' I hissed. I tapped my foot on the floor to fill the silence

'Stop' I snapped not being able to take it anymore

'You went to that restaurant without any back up Zach!' Bex exclaimed continuing to glare at me

'Well I'm sorry' I rolled my eyes

'Bullshit! You wanted to see Cam! It was nothing to do with the mission'

'Listen, she has a reason for missing the wedding and I for one am going to _let it go_ ' Macey said leaning back on the counter of the kitchen

'How can you let it go so easily!' Bex snapped

'Because she had her reasons' Macey shrugged 'Charlotte missed the wedding as well _and_ must have missed Owen's first birthday. Whatever they were up to was bigger that both those moments. You need to stop being angry'

'I'm pissed that she's done this again! I'm fucking annoyed that this mission was given to _her and Charlotte_! Why was it her and Charlotte?' The room turned silent as we allowed Bex's words to wash over us all. Why was it her and Charlotte? 'I'm angry that at some points, I've not know if my best friend was alive or not' she added quietly 'Cam could have called but didn't. She goes it alone and struggles. Why?' Bex began to pace around the room 'why doesn't she trust us enough to call us?'

'She wants to protect us' Macey said giving a slight shudder

'Protect us?' Bex laughed 'Cam has never done this for herself I know, but by doing this, she's putting _our_ lives at risk as well'

'Why are you so angry?' I snapped not wanting to listen to this anymore 'why have you always been so pissed off at Cam, yet were willing to take a bullet for her' I gestured to her shoulder where the scar showed faintly, a scar she got helping Cam.

'She's not the same' bex said bluntly

'We know' Mackey rolled her eyes

'No you don't' Bex hissed 'I've known Cam a lot longer than all of you, even Liz! I was at Mr Morgan's funeral, I was the one that Cam showed the passageways to, I was the one who took her to London, I was the one who read and re read her notes just to find her, I was the one that she tried to tell about Catherine. I WAS HER BEST FRIEND!' Tears fell down her cheek, no one commented 'I've seen several versions of Cam and _none of them_ have been my best friend. None of them have been the girl that said goodbye to her dad. And this Cam' she pointed off into the distance as if she was right in the room 'this Cam is a killer' she looked at all of us in turn, her eyes resting on me 'and something tells me, she's going to do it again'

 **Cam POV**

The vineyard was miles and miles of green space, the flowers bloomed and the vibes reached the sky. I told Dominic to wait in the car at the bottom of the hill.

'I'm afraid I can't do that Miss, it's for your protection'

'I can handle myself' I said stubbornly before slamming the car door. I walked up the path towards the little restaurant and shop at the top. I walked in, the aroma of lavender and freshly pressed grapes filled the air. I took a deep breath and sighed happily.

'Ah Madame!' A waiter called 'how are you?' He replied in broken English

'Very well Marco. Is my table ready?'

'Si, si' he said leading me towards the patio. The umbrella was up allowing shade from the heat. I slithered into the shadows whilst wine was poured. _I could get used to this_ I thought taking a sip

'That would be a bad idea' a voice said from behind, they chuckled as if reading my thoughts. I didn't turn, I just kept staring into the distance. 'May I sit?' The familiar voice said. I glanced around and noticed that the area had been vacated, a guard stood on the inside of the restaurant blocking the exit, stopping anyone getting to us...or me getting away. We were alone. And I didn't mind it.

'What brings you to Venice, Townsend?' I asked

'Business' he said dryly.

'Oh?' I raised my eyebrows and took another sip

'You missed what would have been a lovely wedding' he sighed. I clenched my jaw

'It wasn't my fault'

'Nothing ever is, is it?'

'I'll ask again, what brings you to Venice?'

'Like I said; _business_ '

'So your business involves me?'

'I'm here to warn you Cameron' he leans forward, his tone growing deeper and more serious, his eyes alert and worried. 'You've been spending time with Mr Dahl, haven't you?'

I nodded, feeling not like the trained agent I am, but a girl being told off

'Word is that someone is trying to kill his son'

'And you think it's me?' I said surprised

'Is it?' He leant in more

'You need to get your facts right Townsend' I sighed finishing off the last of my glass 'someone isn't trying to kill Alexander...they're trying to kill me' Townsend didn't respond. He sat back and looked out into the distance, over the hills of green. 'But you knew that already, didn't you?' He still didn't respond. He simply reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He slid it across the table still not looking at me. I reached across and felt the rough paper. I didn't speak as I opened it. There was USB.

'We found another one' He said turning to face me as I placed the USB in between my fingers, examining it closely 'The CIA had hold of it. They were quite demanding that they had it'

'So you cloned it?' I asked, Townsend gave a small shrug

'They wanted _the_ USB, they didn't know there were two of them'

'So…'

'So whatever your father had left in here, you need to work it out before the CIA do'

'Where did you find this?' I asked, anger building inside

'In the remains of your Nebraskan home'

''How long have you had this for?' I demanded

'Only a few weeks'

'But the house was attacked months ago!'

'The first time' He said in a hushed tone. I felt the anger turn into fear 'It was attacked again two weeks ago'

'What happened?' I muttered

'The agent on guard was attacked, the place was ransacked and burnt. Everything's gone Cameron. I'm sorry' I sunk back into my chair feeling a weight on my shoulders

'Do they know you're here?' I asked

'CIA don't, your mother and Joe know, Zach and the others don't' I nodded and looked at the USB, Townsend followed my gaze. 'We tried to crack it, but Joe knew you'd be able to work it out'

'I can't' I shook my head 'every time I did, it was something to do with the circle. All it will be is something we've already stopped' I stood up ready to move away 'The Circle is finished' I said as confidently as possible and began to love towards the door

'I want to believe you Cameron' Townsend's voice stopped me. I turned back to look at him staring at me 'So why do you think I'm here?' He stood up and came towards me 'There's unfinished business'

'So let's finish it'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhh, so is the circle finished? Let me know what you think, find out more tomorrow xxx**


	14. Friends And Family

**Cam POV**

I left the vineyard and went back to the car. Dominic was sitting exactly where I'd left him. I climbed into the car and sat back into the leather.

'Had fun miss?' He asked nodding at the bottle of red wine in my hand. I examined the bottle as if it was a piece of paper

'I thought I'd treat my sister' I said bored

'Charlotte, is it?' He asked. I gripped the bottle a bit more

'Yes' I said calmly

'Interesting, I've only found background on her for the last 8 months, around the time that you arrived here'

'Perhaps the paperwork got lost' I shrugged

'Perhaps' He said, I glanced at the back on his head again, the tattoo rubbing on his collar. 'What part of America are you from?'

'DC' I answered automatically

'Your accent isn't completely central...where did you have your schooling?'

'I thought you were here to protect me and not to interrogate me' I stiffened on the seat

'If we're going to be within each other's company, we might as well know each other'

'Your accent then?' I raised my eyebrows 'You've travelled a lot. England, Germany, Russia, Turkey, China, Australia or is it New Zealand? I always get them mixed up'

'You're very smart Tiffany'

'So I've been told' I smirked. Dominic then hit the brakes causing me to fall forward. He looked back at me

'Being smart can get you killed'

'A lot of things can get you killed' I commented, Dominic laughed

'Tell me Miss St James, who are you really?'

'That's a good question Dominic, I could ask you the same question' He laughed again and began to move the car once more.

'Who were you talking to up there?' He asked. I felt my stomach tighten, the USB pressing against my chest

'An expert' I said as casually as possible. He didn't say anything. He kept driving until we arrived back at my home. 'Thank you' I said as he held the door open for me

'I am instructed to accompany you upstairs'

'That is unnecessary' I snapped. He raised his eyebrow but didn't comment on it

'Master Dahl has asked me to monitor you'

'And you can do so from the reception area down here' I nodded to the bottom of my building 'I'm sorry Dominic but I need adjustment into this life slowly, I don't need protection'

'I believe that you don't' He had a smile playing on his lips 'But I don't want to disappoint my employers especially at how they... _deal_ with disappointment' He gave me a knowing look, I swallowed 'I'll remain down here as you wish' He stepped forward and lowered his voice 'But I will not take the blame if anything happens, are we clear?'

'Crystal'

.

'Charlotte?' I called when I walked through the apartment doors. There was silence. I walked through into the sitting room, nothing. I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper taped to the fridge door. I peeled the tape off and unfolded the note.

 _With friends, speak soon C x_

'Great' I muttered putting the wine down. I moved off into my bedroom and knelt down in front of a metal box that I rarely open. I placed my hand on top and felt a warm sensation as my palm was getting read. It opened. I looked at all the valuable and sensitive items that I have locked away. My gun, munitions, paperwork, photos, reports. I fingered the files looking through profiles of everyone in the family. Words I had memorised. I look over Mr Dahl's file; the characteristics that he had, the warnings that everyone gave. It didn't seem to fit him. It didn't suit the man I met, even if it was just once, to me, Mr Dahl wasn't as bad as anyone had thought. I glanced at Alexander's file. I was about to open it but thought against it. I need him to trust me meaning that my reactions should be genuine. I sighed, letting the files fall back into their place. I reached for the secure laptop and shut the lid. I locked the door and sat cross legged on top of my duvet. Powering the laptop alive.

After a few security checks, I attached the USB into the slot. I noticed that my pulse was incredibly calm.

 **SPEAK** Came onto the screen

'Um…My name is Cameron Ann Morgan' I looked around me to make sure no one was listening

 **ACCESS GRANTED.**

'What secrets are you hiding now Dad?' I wondered aloud. The screen changed. _Connecting_ went on the screen. This continued for a few moments until I noticed the webcam light was on. This was a video call. But who was I calling. There was a short ring like you would if a message came through, the screen changed to show a chair with a bookcase behind it. The room was dark, light was slashing through a window to the side casting rows of light over the books. I tilted my head slightly and read the spines of great novels; Bronte, Dickens, Shakespeare, Rowling, Carter. The usual authors. I flinched when I heard the door open. It wasn't the door in my apartment, but the door at some other place in the world. I moved my face away from the screen as I saw a shadowy figure sit down.

'You got further than _they_ did' They said in a dry tone. I remained silent. 'I know who you are Cameron. You can show me your face'

'Why should I?' I asked tentatively

'Because your father was the one that hid this code' He chuckled slightly 'I've been waiting for our meeting for a long time'

'Who are you?' I asked

'Someone you don't need to worry about...yet'

'This is rediculous!' I exclaimed

'Show me your face' He said calmly. I turned the laptop to face me. I couldn't see the person on the other side, but he took a deep breath 'So beautiful, just like-' Now here is something I've heard a lot _just like your mother_ or _just like your father_.

Does anyone else find it strange how you, yes _you_ , are a physical embodiment of two human beings who each in their own are embodiments of two more humans, and it keeps going on and on. Two humans make one and then another and another. So yeah, I expected whoever this person was to say _just like your parents_. But he didn't.

'Just like the last time we met' I froze. Fear and caution radiating around me. 'Although when we met, you weren't really _sound_ '

'What are you talking about?' I choked out

'Ah Catherine wasn't fair to you back then, was she?' He rubbed his chin 'Pity. There were other ways'

'Why are the Circle still around? I destroyed them!'

'You can destroy the people, but not the concept'

'So what are you now? _The Square_? _The Triangle_?' He laughed

'Not quite, we're still the circle, just a branch off of it'

'Meaning?'

'We kill people Cameron. We do not follow Cavan's philosophy of spreading terror, we take matters into our own hands and we eliminate the people standing in the way of change'

'Like who?'

'You'

'You don't know me'

'I know you were valuable enough for Catherine to do _anything_ in her power to have you'

'I was useful for one purpose. It's over now'

'Didn't you get my little message?' His tone suggested that he was surprised. It didn't last long. He laughed at my naivety. 'Looks like Charlotte is back to keeping secrets from you'

'You're lying'

'Think about it Cameron; out of everyone who you've ever know, who have _you_ lied to the most and who has lied _to_ you the most?' And with that I slammed the laptop down, removed the USB and threw both against the wall. They crashed against the wall and broke apart. I sat on my bed just staring at them, the dent they left in the wall. _My family and friends_ was all I could think about. The ones that I've lied to the most were my friends and family. The ones who have lied the most to me...my friends and family.

 **Author's note: ohhhhhh So the circle has one more battle to fight, and they want Cameron's blood. Who could it be? Are they closer than Cam thinks? Is whoever wants to kill her _part_ of her friends and family? Let me know xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Fiancee? Really, I don't know...they could be engaged...or maybe it wasn't their wedding...who knows what could happen next? And why is good old honest Townsend being dishonest? Two USBs...what could this do? xxx**


	15. Typical Spy

**Cam POV**

Think about a typical spy movie. The heroine sits on the sofa as the rain falls outside, ominous music plays as she stares at the door waiting for the person she wants to walk through it. Thought about it? Good. Because this was what I was going for after I found something I shouldn't have. I was hungry and Charlotte hadn't been shopping so we had no food. I raided the cupboard and saw a cereal that only Charlotte eats, I shrugged and thought I'd try it. When I began to pour into a bowl, clusters of oats and wheat and other healthy things didn't fall out. But two photos. One I'd seen before. A flashback hit me as soon as I saw it;

' _Thank goodness you're alive' Liz exclaims as we emerge from the woods._

' _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CAMMIE?!' Zach's voice cuts Liz off, all four of us are panting after the run, Zach continues to stare, piercing me with his eyes. He's not messing around when he calls me Cammie._

' _I...I...I thought I saw something' I mutter as I walk towards the cliff edge. Since being kidnapped, I've been having nightmares, frequently. The other's don't respond. They think I'm broken. But I DID see something, and I need to find answers._

' _Did you get it Liz?' Macey asks after a silence that seemed to last forever._

' _Yes I did...well I mean…' I don't hear the rest of the response, something the other side of the cliff catches my eye, it's sparkling. I don't have long to look before a gunshot roars filling the air._

' _CAMMIE' I don't know who called my name but all I remember it becoming distant as wind bashed against my face, then I felt a coldness surround me, dragging me into darkness._

I shook my head to get the memory out. This didn't make sense. How did someone get this photo? Why did Charlotte get it? And why didn't she tell me? I pondered these questions while I looked at the next photo. I gripped the picture hard making the paper strain and stretch. _We will meet again_ stood out clearly. I guess this was why Charlotte didn't want to show me. But if this was the person that _could_ be trying to kill me, I needed to know sooner. I trust Charlotte and she lied.

So that was why I was perched on the edge of my sofa, the photos laid out in front of me on the coffee table as I wait for Charlotte to come home. I ignored the phone calls and the messages she left for me, hopefully she'll come back alone. There were footsteps outside. The key in the lock. The turning of the handle. The opening of the door. It couldn't have been more perfectly timed, but as soon as Charlotte stepped foot into the apartment, a bolt of lightning filled the sky. I smirked.

'Had a nice time?' I asked, Charlotte came forward. She examined the table in front of me, but she didn't look at the photos, she looked at the wine glass and the empty wine bottle that lay there.

'Have you been drinking?'

'Why not?' I waved my arms around 'I might be dead tomorrow' I paused and looked at her 'Although you already knew that, didn't you?'

'What are you talking about Cam?' She asked

'Oh!' I said in mock shock 'So you don't know about these?' I held the photos up and watched her stiffen, my smirk faded into a thin line 'What are these Charlotte?'

'Cam-'

'Tell me' I snapped standing up.

'Cam you don't want to do this to yourself'

'Seriously' I hissed, then I laughed (the wine was really hitting me now), 'You're a bitch' I snapped. I hadn't realised that Charlotte had stepped towards me or I had stepped towards her but I do remember her hand connecting with my face. I sobered up from that.

'I did it to protect you! I called K for help because _you_ were getting too close Cam.' She stepped back to have some breathing space 'You always have to get too close, don't you? Always fucking it up for everyone!'

'Someone is trying to kill me!'

'There you go again! Me, me, me, me, me! Not everything is about you Cam!'

'Well clearly it is if I'm the target! I got shot and you knew someone was after me! What kind of a friend are you! No wonder Preston hated you' I snapped. Charlotte hit me again

'You were wrong Cam. _You're the bitch_ ' She muttered as she walked away. I slumped on the sofa listening to the rain pound the windows. My phone buzzed as another bolt of lightning flashed.

'Hello?'

 **Hey T, I'm sorry I had to leave early**

 _It's fine Alex, don't worry_

 **Well to make it up to you, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a weekend getaway?**

 _Really?_ I sat forward intrigued

 **Yeah, but it's a surprise, I'll pick you up later**

 _Can't wait!_

 **Is Dominic there?**

 _He's downstairs, I still need a little privacy Alex_

 **Tiffany**

 _Don't start_ I rubbed my forehead feeling a headache coming on

 **We'll have to talk about it at some point**

 _Can't wait_ I said sarcastically

 **I love you**

 _I love you too_

I didn't tell Charlotte that I was going away for the weekend. Looking back on it, I was stupid. I should have told her or taken some equipment because any operative knows that going to a foreign place with no backup or any info is bad...so bad that my gravestone needs to be written

 **Author's note: So Cam now knows, and what is she going to do now? Is Cam safe or is she on the verge of self-destruction. _So mad that my gravestone needs to be written_...is our Femme Fetale hero going to meet her match, or is she about to play a very dangerous game xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I don't think I've given the group a name...Perhaps that will change xxx**


	16. MAM4

**Charlotte POV**

'Cam?' I called walking back into the front room. I had stayed in my room for a few hours and wanted Cam to sober up slightly. The front room was just how it was, the wine bottle laid discarded on the table. But Cam was nowhere to be seen. I knocked on her bedroom door in case she was asleep. She wasn't. I scanned the room looking to see if anything was out of place. That's when I noticed the dent in the wall, and the computer that was scattered underneath it.

'Oh Cam' I muttered picking up part of the keyboard 'What have you got yourself into'

I looked around and under part of the screen was a silver USB, I held it up to the light and twisted it around my fingers. There was an engraving on it that I couldn't read properly. I went to the kit box in my room and got the magnifying glass out. On closer examination there was three letters followed by a number: _MAM4_

I dropped it as if it had suddenly become scolding hot. I remember the lessons my father had told me to remember constantly. _Matthew Morgan hid 4 devices, they hold secrets to his past missions. Cameron Morgan knows where they are, and that makes her dangerous._

'What trouble are you about to cause Cam?'

 **Cam POV**

The drive out into the country was amazing, Dominic drove the car smoothly through the winding roads. Alex had picked me up like he promised but as soon as I stepped in the car, I knew something was wrong. It had caused my senses to be heightened, worried that he knew more about me than he should do. Dominic had glanced at me occasionally in the mirror, I felt that he was trying to tell me something, his eyes were hard steel, a warning.

'Pull up here' Alex ordered out of nowhere

'Yes Sir' Dominic said, following orders

'Take the bags up to the house, I'd like to take a walk' Alex grabbed my hand and smiled, signalling me to follow. I gave Alexander a questioning look as Dominic drove away, sending off spirals of dirt in his path.

'You wanted to walk?' I raised my eyebrows

'I wanted to walk' He shrugged and began to move ahead. I rolled my eyes and looked around. No cell towers. No signal. One road in, one road out. Plenty of hills, perfect for snipers. Involuntarily I looked over the landscape to make sure that there were no snipers, since I've had problems with them before.

'Tiffany?' Alexander called. I snapped out of my trance and looked up the road where Alex was standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. 'What you waiting for?'

'Nothing' I shook my head and took one more look around, _just in case_.

.

'This is beautiful Alex' I said looking out at the view of the Venetian countryside.

'Not as beautiful as you' He whispered into my hair as he hugged me from behind. I chuckled

'You're so cheesy'

'It's the only thing I'm good at' He sighed and unwound his arms from me

'What's wrong?' I asked placing my hand on top of his as he rested on the railings, a distant look in his eyes, his jaw set firm. He sighed.

'It's nothing' He shook his head but didn't look at me

'Tell me' I gave his hand a small squeeze, he looked at me and sighed again

'My father' He ran his hand through his hair 'He wants me to do more for his business, and one thing would be to work Mr Dawson's case'

'That's not so bad, is it?' I asked. He shook his head lightly

'Mr Dawson's involved with the CIA, he wants to import and export art across _and_ he wants munitions'

'Is that bad?' I asked innocently.

'I don't know, it's just…'

'Just what?'

'My father hasn't done that business for a long time. And we've never heard of the Dawson empire before, it's like they're trying to find some dark secrets'

'Do you have any?' I teased. Alex opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly and looked out into the distance again.

'Let's not talk about that now' He said after a few moments 'It's us right now' He pulled me towards him 'I am so glad that I met you Tiffany'

'I'll glad I have you too Alex'

'Shall we go to bed?' He smirked, I raised my eyebrows

'Eager aren't we?' I teased

'Well…' He began, but both of us began laughing. Alexander has such an infectious laugh, it was something that made me hate that he was my way in. If I only had to deal with Mr Dahl and no one else, it probably wouldn't have taken this long to complete the mission if Alex wasn't in the way. But I'm glad that he is. I'm glad that I had him when I didn't really have myself.

 **Author's note: OHHHHHHH Matthew's still got some secrets! What will happen now? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! Seems like you're the only one who's been reviewing recently (which I don't mind). I have to say that the person who is after Cam is someone we have already met briefly through the whole 4 books, so who could it be? xxx**


	17. Bring Her In

**Zach POV**

'Goode' I said answering the phone

'Hey Zach, it's me' Charlotte whispered

'Is everything okay?' I asked sitting up

'Cam found the picture'

'How did she react?' I ran my hand through my hair

'She was drunk'

'That's never good' I gave a small chuckle

'Yeah well she isn't here. She hasn't been back all night'

'Is anything missing?' I stood up and went into the room where everyone was already gathered. I put it on loud speaker

'Some clothes have been taken. All of Tiffany's IDs, her purse and her weapon is still here'

'She might just be with Alex' Bex suggested

'She would usually tell me about it...She didn't even take her phone'

'Maybe she was just annoyed at your fight, she'll be in touch soon' I added

'The laptop she used was smashed. She's angry at something'

'Cam will be fine. She's done stuff on her own before' Bex muttered.

'Don't worry about it Charlotte' Macey said quickly 'If she doesn't turn up tomorrow, then we'll worry'

'It's Cameron. We have to worry all the time' Charlotte groaned.

'What aren't you telling us?' I asked feeling that there was more to this call

'I found a USB'

'Is it-' Liz gasped

'Yes' Charlotte exhaled 'it's the last one. Cameron found the last one'

'How? When?' Bex asked

'Someone must have given it to her' Charlotte began 'I've been with Cam almost 24/7, she wouldn't have found it, someone would have given it to her, or…' Charlotte stopped talking

'Or she found it where she shouldn't have…' Mackey finished off

'Somewhere that involves Mr Dahl?' Jonas suggested

'Most likely' Grant agreed

'Could Cam's position be compromised?' Bex suggested. We all looked at each other, along with Charlotte's silence, we all were thinking one thing. Cam could be in trouble.

 **Unknown POV**

'We found her'

'She's alive?' I muttered aloud

'She's found it'

'Has she found the code?'

'I don't think so...it's only a matter of time before she pieces everything together'

'I know Cameron, she won't give up till we're all dead'

'So we have to get rid of her'

'NO' I shouted. The man opposite me raised his eyebrows

'I know you have a soft spot for Miss Morga-'

'You will not get hurt' I hissed

'This isn't your place to argue' He stood up

'Well I am.' I stood straighter 'I faked my own death _for you_. I rejected my feelings towards Cameron _for you_. I've done everything _for you_ , now do something for me' I stepped forward 'Cameron does not get hurt' I stood defiant, the man looked around him at everyone else who lerked in the shadows, at everyone who had an opinion but not brave enough to share it.

'Very well. Cameron will not be hurt _if she co-operates_ but she needs to be here. And _you_ have to be the one to bring her in'

'But-'

'Bring her in'

 **Cam POV**

Later that night we were asleep in bed entangled in each others limbs, I went to check my phone before bed and realised I'd left it. I shrugged it off and acted like a teenager angry with a friend. Stupid. Why was it stupid? Well this is why. I felt something tapping my shoulder. I was beginning to wake up and I swatted it away thinking it was Alex. The thing kept tapping me. As I was coming to my senses I realised that whatever was tapping me was metal. It was small and circular...like the barrel of a gun. I flinched from where I was and rounded on the person. They had a mask over their face and their eyes stood out. The masked figure put a finger to his lips and moved his gun to the side signalling me to keep quiet and move. I glanced to my side and saw Alexander was sleeping soundly. I grabbed my dressing gown and followed the man out. He led me down into the front room where one guard stood at the door and another masked figure sat casually on the sofa, there was something about his position that seemed familiar. I stood in the doorway.

'Sit' He ordered in Russian

'A please would be nice' I snarled back, sitting opposite him. The man then ordered his two guards to leave.

'Is that how you speak to old friends?' He laughed

'My _old friend_ are safe or dead. So... _Who are you_?' I sat back in the chair feeling the leather crunch around me. The guy made no move.

'You should have kept your nose away from where it doesn't belong' He replied

'I've never been good at following instructions' I smirked

'Oh I remember' He grumbed. My smirk dropped

'Who are you?' I asked again. The man sighed and took off his mask 'Leo' I whispered 'How? You died! You died right in front of me!' I shouted. Leo lunged at me to keep me quiet but I was fighting back. But Leo was stronger, and he had me pinned underneath him. His heavy breaths cascading across my face, staring into my eyes.

'Cam-'

Before he could finish, several gunshots came from upstairs. Alex. I wriggled out of Leo's grasp and ran up the stairs, I burst into the door ready to attack but Alex was lying on the floor with blood oozing out of his chest.

'Alex!' I exclaimed rushing to him. One of the guards pinned my arms back

'Let her go' Leo ordered appearing in the doorway. I rushed to Alex and soothed his hair.

'Tif-' He chocked

'Shhhh' I soothed 'Don't speak' His hair was already damp and a fever was breaking out

'We need to leave' One of the guards said staring at Leo, his gun pointed at me.

'He needs the hospital' I pleaded with Leo. 'Take me, I'll do whatever you want, but he needs the hospital' Leo took a moment to look at me, a silent battle going on in his own head 'Please' I begged.

 **Author's note: LEO's ALIVE! Alex got shot! What do you think will happen next? Let me know...Unfortunately I'm going away for the weekend and won't be back till Wednesday, so I'll update this story again then as well as my others. See you Wednesday xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I think that Calex is cute! But what will happen now that he's shot? Is Cam really going to trade he life for his health, or is she protecting him out of love? Find out Wednesday xxx**


	18. He Kissed Me

**Zach POV**

I opened the door to allow Charlotte in, she brought the USB over for Jonas and Liz to analyse. She gave a small smile as she passed through the door, her eyes looked tired and dull. 'Are you okay?' I asked.

'No' She shook her head 'Someone is out to kill her, we had a fight, and now she's missing'

'We'll find her'

'I hope we do' She shrugged

'Have you got it?' Liz asked coming through from the other room.

'Yeah' Charlotte threw the USB and surprisingly Liz managed to catch it.

'Do you know what's in this?' she asked when we moved into the other room with everyone else

'I don't know' Charlotte shrugged 'I was always told that he had four USBs and…' She cut herself off

'And what?' Bex asked leaning forward

'And Cameron knows where they are, which makes her dangerous' she admitted glumly

'How long have you known about this?' Macey asked, a slight edge to her voice. Charlotte shrugged and looked at me

'Your mom told you the nursery rhyme, my dad told me that'

'Is it just me, or do all bad guys manipulate their children?' Nick said

'Excuse me?' Charlotte whirled on him

'I'm not talking about you, just _them_ '

'So there's a _them_ now? What about me and Zach, why are we excused from the classification, or how about Preston? Was he manipulated when Cam saved him? Or are you saying that Owen will be like his father?' Charlotte snapped 'Don't forget what cloth you're cut from Nick' She hissed

'Enough!' I ordered 'Found anything Liz?' I asked diverting the conversation

'There's a load of encoding in it. It'll take a few hours to do'

'What kind of encoding?' Jonas asked stepping forward

'I think that it's the-' I won't bore you with the details of what Jonas and Liz were talking about, but I couldn't concentrate for a long time as Bex's phone went off.

'Hello?' She answered. She paused 'Hello?' She asked again. _Track it_ she mouthed to Jonas. He nodded and began to type away on his computer. Bex tried to keep them on the phone as long as possible whilst Jonas looked for the signal. Then he put his thumbs up and the line went dead.

'Strange' Jonas commented

'They wanted us to track them, they knew the timing of how long it would take'

'Could it be Cam?' Macey asked

'Maybe. But they're in the hospital' Jonas looked up from his computer

'Run a list of recent check-ins' I ordered

'On it'

'Cam in the hospital?' Bex asked

'Or someone she wants us to find…'

 **Cam POV**

'Are you seriously not going to talk to me?' Leo asked, he glanced at me from his concentration on the road. I shrugged. My metal shackles clinked as I moved.

'Look, be thankful that you're still alive'

'Thankful?' I laughed, 'You were working for _them_ the whole time; faking your death as well?' I raised my eyebrows at him 'Nice touch'. Suddenly Leo slammed on his brakes.

'Look, I've only done this to protect you. MI6 told me that the circle had a splinter group, I knew when I read the text that Catherine sent you, I knew that I had to get out and find them'

'I was tortured' I said simply. Leo looked back at the road, his hands gripping the wheel hard, his knuckles turning white. 'I was tortured in Catherine's home trying to find my family, I was tortured by Charlotte in Nebraska, and again in Virginia, and again many times after, but you did nothing to stop it'

'It'll be over soon'

'I thought it was over'

'Well this is it. There are no more books to be written. We'll finish it'

'Why should I trust you?' I asked

'Because you have nothing to lose' He looked at me again

'I have _everything_ to lose'

'Like what Cam?' He growled 'What do you have now that you didn't have all those years ago?' opened my mouth to speak but realised he was right. Not much had changed since the last time I was with Leo. I haven't gained anything significant in my life, I haven't lost anything significant…

'Preston' I said. 'I lost Preston'

'What happened?' Leo asked. He seemed shocked and surprised. Did he not know?

'The circle got to him. They were going to create a new generation and Preston was used'

'Jez' Leo sat back and ran his hands through his hair, then down his face

'I don't want to end up like him' I admitted. I could feel the tears forming. I didn't care. 'I don't want to be dead'

'Hey' Leo's hand cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing my skin slightly, a sad smile played on his lips 'You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it. I promise'

'We aren't really good at keeping promises' I muttered. He chuckled. His gaze dropped

'Now's a good time to start' He leant in. He kissed me.

 **Author's note: I'm back! I had such a relaxing holiday and now I'm back in the real world :'(. Anyway, what do you think of Leo being back? I can't wait to see Zach's reaction to having him kiss Cam...can anyone else sense a fight? Despite Leo violating Cam,he is right; there are no more books to be written, it will end at Chapter 32. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zammie with forever be goals but will the story change? Will it be Lammie, Zammie or Calex or someone completely different that we've already met... stay tuned! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Is Leo too good to be true? Aw thank you for loving my story! Zach is 100% important to Cam, but what will happen for her to realise what she knew all along? xxx**


	19. Rafiki Amicus

**Zach POV**

'SLOW DOWN' Grant screamed at Bex

'No' Bex replied bluntly, stepping on the gas a little more

'And why not?' I asked

'We'll get there faster, that's why'

'I finally worked through the list of patients, and there is someone checked in under the name Rafiki Amicus' Jonas informed us

'So?' Grant asked. Liz rolled her eyes

'It literally means _friend friend_ in Swahili and Latin' She responded

'An alias?' Macey asked

'Most likely'

'We need to get a move on before anyone else finds this _friend_ ' Bex stepped on the accelerator once more, and I could swear that I heard Liz say a little prayer.

 **Bex POV**

'Excuse me, we're here to see Rafiki Amicus' I asked the receptionist politely

'Who are you all?' She asked looking down the line at several scruffy teenagers

'Friends' We replied simply

'I cannot allow this to-'

'They're with me' I turned at the destinctive British voice.

'Hello Townsend'

'Hello Miss Baxter' He nodded at me and looked at the others 'Follow me' He turned on his heels abruptly and walked away. We followed like sheep. We got to an abandoned corridor when Townsend turned to us. 'Ask' He said simply

'Why are you here?' Zach asked, his jaw on edge

'I got a message from Miss Morgan, I assumed it was about something we had discussed'

'When was she in contact with you?' I asked

'I contacted her a few days ago. I had something to give to her'

'Was it this?' Charlotte asked holding up the USB

'How did you get this?' He whispered stretching towards it

'Tell us who's in the hospital, _then_ I'll tell you' She smirked. I couldn't have agreed more with her, so I smiled alongside her. Townsend nodded and stepped along the corridor a little more, he stopped outside a door, glanced back at us, then went inside. I glanced back at the others, they all nodded and we walked in.

The hospital room is like all the others we have seen before, an eerie feeling lurching in every room. This particular room felt worse, the beeping of the machine seemed louder, every move made seemed slower, every breath I took seemed shallower. Then I saw the person on the bed, and everything seemed to stop.

'Alex' Charlotte whispered

'The nurses don't know who brought him here. They found him outside with a piece of paper bearing his name and a number to call. My number' Townsend informed us

'He's been shot' I stated

'I was going to send a team to where his cellphone is located, but since you all are here, I assume that you would want to look?'

'What's on the USB Townsend?' Zach asked, frustration radiating across his body. For the first time since I've known Townsend, he looked nervous.

'I don't know. It was found at her Nebraskan home. There was another break in. Everything was gone, apart from two USBs. The CIA got one, I got the other'

'Let me guess, they don't know you have it' I rolled my eyes

'Exactly. But I fear that Cam managed to crack it, and someone came after her' He turned to face Alex

'He was expendable' Charlotte muttered

'The shooter was clumsy' I said on closer inspection of the wound. 'They weren't trained properly or weren't prepared for him'

'Cam wanted all of us to be together, why?' Macey asked

'Miss Morgan had said that whatever is on the USBs were associated with the Circle.' Townsend stated

'It's not over, is it?' I groaned

'No' He said walking towards the door 'I feel like it won't end till everyone's in body bags'

 **Zach POV**

We all went back to Charlotte's apartment, Macey and Nick were staying to monitor Alexander while Jonas was trying to get him discharged. Meanwhile Liz was about to insert the USB into one of the safe computers with the rest of us crowded around her.

'Are we sure about this?' She asked

'Miss Sutton, I order you to analyse the data' Townsend's voice was harsh. She nodded and began typing away. After several minutes, she got through to a screen.

 **SPEAK**

'Cameron Ann Morgan' Bex said without hesitation in an _exact_ Cameron voice

'How did you do that?' I asked. She shrugged

'I have many talents'

The screen changed to a video call. It was clearly a desk, the bookshelf behind, an office space.

'Disconnect it now' Charlotte snapped staring at the room.

'Why?' I asked

'Just do it' She looked at me, sadness and fear in her eyes 'please'

'Do it Liz' Bex said. Once it was disconnected Charlotte moved away and sat on one on the sofas, her hands clasped together and resting on her chin

'You know that place, don't you Charlotte?' Townsend said. Charlotte nodded numbly

'It's not possible though' She whispered 'It can't be'

'Where is it?' Bex asked. Charlotte looked at all of us

'My house'

'Your house?'

'Yes' Charlotte sighed 'That was my father's office'

'So is Cam there?'

'I don't know' Charlotte began to sway 'I thought he was dead' She whispered

'Eric?' Townsend said 'I can assure you, he is dead'

'NOT HIM' She shouted

'Then who?' Bex said sitting next to her. Charlotte gave a small chuckle

'My brother'

'You have a brother?' I said surprised

'Everyone holds secrets in the family, and Barry is the biggest secret my family has'

'Barry' I said aloud

'Do you know him?' Townsend said

'I have a feeling that I know his name from somewhere'

'Why did you think he was dead?' Bex asked quickly. Charlotte swallowed and moved towards the window

'I shot him'

'When?'

'3 years ago' She shook her head 'I can't remember, but I shot him...and I buried him'

'Why?'

'I'll take that secret to my grave' She snapped

'What do we do now?' Liz said

'We find him' I said defiantly 'We find him and then we kill him'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhh, So now we know it's Charlotte's brother who was talking to Cam. Barry? Anyone recognise him? Are Leo and Barry the same person? Let me know what you think! Update tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I'VE UPDATED! What do you think of my twist? xxx**

 **Zammie forever: No! There is Zammie and there will be Zammie but don't like their love to be too easy. Wait till tomorrow to find out Cam's reaction to the kiss xxx**


	20. No Fear No Regret No Heart

**Cam POV**

He kissed me. Leo kissed me. And I felt dirty.

'What the fuck' I exclaimed shoving him back and wiping my lips with the back of my hand 'Seriously Leo' I growled 'You know it's always been Zach'

'I'm sorry' He said after pulling away, his hand returning to the wheel 'Let's just get you to-'

'Where Leo?' I snapped 'We've been travelling for nearly 16 hours! Who wants me and why?'

'I don't know, honestly I don't. You were just a job'

'Go fuck yourself' I turned away again

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey, there was the odd tension lingering in the car, it didn't change when we rolled up a hill into a small courtyard. It was silent, the place was derolict and abandoned.

'We're here' Leo snapped, he turned the engine off, got out of the car and slammed his door shut. I got out and looked around. Something was familiar…

'Where are we?' I asked

'Verona'

'The home of Romeo and Juliet'

'Love, lies and death'

'Are you talking about my life or Shakespeare's story?'

'Your sarcasm won't work here'

'Never stopped me...before' My thoughts were distracted by the old water well in one corner, I moved towards it blindly, my arms felt tighter as if someone was gripping me. I looked at the weeds that grew into the cracks of the stone, the dirt disturbed in parts. 'I was here' I whispered to myself. I looked into the well and felt screams rise up from the depths 'I was in there' I said aloud

'You can go back in there, if you like' I spun around to see a man emerging from one of the doors. He was covered in tattoos, even his eyes were inked with black

'Are you in charge?' I raised my eyebrow and cocked my hip

'Not exactly' Another voice said from behind the guy. It was the voice from the video. The tattooed guy sidestepped out of the way.

Now, stereotypically, you would expect a guy who has muscle like tattoo guy to be really evil looking, be the embodiment of power, but subtly. The kind of guy that would glance at his men or tilt his head and they would know exactly what to do, exactly how to execute someone or to torture them. Out of all the antagonists that I have met (and you know I've met a lot), it's always something to do with their eyes...something in their eyes that is the scariest, the eyes that show no fear, no remorse, no heart.

But this guy...this was the exact opposite.

'Barry?' My eyes widened as I came face to face with the guy who I saw on the Eiffel Tower, the guy who gave me his business card and told me it was over.

'Hello Miss Morgan, I'm so glad to see you again' He smiled 'Why don't we step inside for a little chat' He signalled to the door he just came from. I began to walk towards him. 'Alone' He ordered to his men.

'Sir' Leo began

'Enough' He hissed. He then smiled to me 'Come along Cameron, we have much to discuss'

So the exterior of this building was just a smoke screen; something to distract the rest of the world. The inside was modern, hi-tec and high end.

'Please, take a seat' He gestured to the leather armchair opposite his own

'To what do I owe this pleasure of being kidnapped in the night?'

'You've been a hard girl to find' He took a sip of whisky 'I didn't expect K to send you on a mission as quickly as possible. It made it damn hard to try and get rid of you quickly'

'Who's been trying to kill me?'

'I have' He stated casually

'Why? What have I got to do with you?'

'Everything and nothing'

'You want me dead'

'I want you _restrained_ '

'Restrained?' I repeated

'I saw your power over that summer, so did Catherine, so did my father. It was a shame that you wasted it at the CIA. I told you to save my number, I would have given you answers'

'Yet instead you tried to kill me?'

'You were getting too close'

'So Mr Dahl _is_ involved in your plot?'

'He provides the weapons, I provide the money'

'And where do I fit into this?' I asked. He paused for a moment, studying me

'I haven't decided yet'

'Seriously?' I scoffed

'You were valuable to Catherine and Eric...I need to decide how useful you are to me'

'Go to hell' I snapped

''Look here Miss Morgan' His voice rose 'I hold more power than you could ever imagine' He reached onto the table beside him and handed me some folders. I took them and began to look through, my heart rate rising 'So I suggest you watch who you talk to'

At Gallagher I was taught a very valuable lesson; I was taught that a lazy spy get's killed. A spy that gets distracted gets killed. A spy that takes their eye of the ball gets killed. If a spy doesn't do their job, then the job doesn't get done. Barry had photos, my family at various points in our lives. Me and Macey on the roof in Boston, our unconscious bodied at the bottom of the air duct. Bex in London with her family, her in a car with Grant driving. Liz and Jonas sitting at her family home after graduation, both of them with Preston on a computer. My mom and Joe in Gallagher, them on a rare holiday. Abby hailing a taxi in New York, her holding a gun to someone's head. Zach training at Blackthorne, him sitting at the table with me and Mr Dahl, him looking at me. There was even some of Charlotte, one with her holding her son lovingly, then one with he in a hospital bed after the building collapsed on us. And then there was me, many were from my time at Gallagher, then more from the summer, and even more after that.

'Even though you had a mission, you were not invisible. You have never not been watched Cameron. Your family have always been on our radar. So, I have a choice for you…' He sat forward 'You can be with me or against me' I put the photos down and sat forward.

'You clearly want what's in my head, and I can assure you, that I'm never going to give that up'

Remember I told you the look in the bad guys eyes? The one with no fear or remorse. I shouldn't have second guessed Barry, because he gave me that look right now

'You'll regret that Miss Morgan' He sat back and reached for his phone with his left hand whilst reaching for the folders with his other, he pressed one button and spoke softly 'Kill one'

'No' I gasped

'How far would you go to protect the ones you love Cameron? How many will die before you give up what was never yours?'

'Don't' I whimpered

'Do what I say, and your friends stay safe'

'I'll do it'

'Excellent. Absolutely excellent'

 **Author's note: Cam, what are you doing?! How long has Barry been lerking in the shadows? Find out more tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! I'll definitely check out your story! xxx**


	21. Test Your Loyalty

**Charlotte POV**

I can't believe it. I can't believe that my brother is alive. I can't believe that he has Cameron, and most likely is going to torture her and kill her. I just can't.

'Charlotte' Someone said. A hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped in fright and turned to see who that hand belonged to. It was Zach. He was driving with one hand and looking at me with a sympathetic smile. 'Do you recognise where we are?'

For the first time I looked out at my surroundings, the rolling hills covered in a slightly translucent covering of mist, the smell of the dew on the grass from first sunrise, home.

'We're getting close'

'Where is this place?' Bex asked from the back seat

'Verona'

'This is where Shakespeare based Romeo and Juliet' Liz informed

'Shakespeare never visited Verona' I stated 'He read about it in a book, heard about it from word of mouth. He believed that this place is the embodiment of Venice, the goddess of Love'

'Really?' Liz's eyes widened in amazement

'Who knows' I shrugged 'People are just as good as telling stories as he is' I winked back at them. The road began to narrow as we were heading into the cobbled town.

'Where do we go now?'

'We need to go on foot. Pull up over here' I directed Zach to a slight covering to trees.

'Why do we need to go on foot?' Liz moaned. I spun around in my chair.

'This is a small town much like the one Cameron grew up in, it gets lots of tourists as you can imagine, but two black government issued SUVs rolling up and we get out, there are eyes everywhere'

'So we walk?'

'We walk' I smiled.

Once we had began to walk around the little town, memories came rolling back. The smells and the sounds were still the same. There was the baker with his bread like always, a family owned business for 3 generations. I always had a crush on the baker's son, but by the looks of it, he's now the owner.

'Ciao signore' I said as I walked inside, he had his back to me.

'Ciao signora' He said, 'How can I help you?' He clasped his hands together and then turned around. His eyes widened as he studied me 'Charlotte?' He said in a thick Italian accent

'Hello Pablo' I smiled

'What are you doing back?' He came around the counter and pulled me into a tight bear hug

'I'm just visiting' I smiled

'Charlotte' Zach said from behind, I cringed as I saw Pablo look between me and Zach, and then looked down at my left hand, looking for a ring. 'I was looking for you'

'Sorry' I smiled at him, but glared with my eyes 'I was just seeing an old friend. Zach this is Pablo, Pablo this is Zach'

'American?' Pablo commented

'Pleasure to meet you' Zach offered his hand 'Charlotte we need to get going'

'Pablo, have you seen anything different around here? Anyone new, any activity around my home?'

'Someone said that you contracted them for development'

'Really?'

'They come here everyday for a food order, but they haven't come in today yet. Are you going to take it?' He asked, I glanced at Zach who gave me a look.

'Sure' I smiled sweetly.

'Well that was interesting' Zach commented when we were outside

'Don't you get it?' I snapped 'They've made it seem that _I_ am to blame for this. That _I_ commissioned the work on the building and now they haven't come in for their order, so-'

'So they either know that we're here, or they've moved on'

'It's not that far to go, we need to move now'

We made our way up the back of the hill towards my childhood home. I knew where there would be security camera and where there _could_ be camera. We were clear. Once we were in the small courtyard everyone fanned out, searching the place.

'This is where you grew up?' Townsend asked

'When I wasn't with my father in Nebraska or my mother wherever she went, I was here with my grandparents' I threw a stone into a well

'When did you inherit the property?'

'Me and my brother got it when we were teenagers. I thought he was dead. I haven't been up here in years' I surveyed the area. 'It feels strange'

'Your brother, is he dangerous?'

'Let's just say that after everything I did to Cameron, I'm _normal_ '

'CHARLOTTE' Bex shouted at me from one of the far doors. I ran over to where she called. I came in to a hi-tech area. Everything was either white or metalic, and that's when I saw Bex.

'What did you find?' Zach asked coming in. Bex didn't say anything. I walked tentetively over to her. Once I was close, I could see it. In fact I could _smell_ it. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Blood mixed with the smell of her perfume.

'She was here' Bex whimpered. I felt Zach at my side, his body beginning to shake with rage and fear. Both of them seemed paralysed in fear, I moved further into the room, seeing the bullet holes. There was a struggle. Cam had fought back. She had defended herself. I saw that a door on the other side of the room was ajar. I moved over to it and opened it. My eyes widened at what I saw

'What is it?' Townsend asked. I looked at him, feeling the tears fill up.

'She was here'

'We know that' Bex seemed to have snapped out of what she was in

'No' I snapped 'She was here _that_ summer' I pushed the door open wider as Bex, Zach and Townsend came closer 'The photo that was left for me was taken in this room. Cameron was in my house, the circle took her here whilst sending me out on a goose chase to find her'

'They wanted to test your loyalty' Zach informed

'And now they have Cameron, again'

'What do they want?'

'Maybe if we work it out before they do, then we can help her' Bex said

'She's lost a lot of blood' I said numbly

'We don't know if all of this is Cameron's blood'

'She's most likely injured. They would have taken her somewhere else'

'Think Charlotte' Bex began to shake me 'This is your brother, you know him better than _anyone_ , if you had Cameron, where would you go?'

 **Author's note: Where would he go? Somewhere new or somewhere where Cam's already been? Where do you think? Let me know you guesses! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: You'll have to find out tomorrow about what they want her to do...xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I know! Cam always gets the bad luck but I guess that's what makes her interesting (Wait till the final chapter ;D) xxx**


	22. Hello Again Gillian

**Charlotte POV**

'Here' I sighed looking up at the building 'If I was my brother and would take her here'

'Why here?'

'I like to stand out' I shrugged 'Find a connection to my past or Cameron's; Nebraska, Washington, Rome, Paris and now-'

' _Now_ you would hold her up in Juliet's balcony?' Bex asked

'Thousands of people leave love letters to Juliet asking her for help. This is one of the most used dead drop spots for spies to use'

'And you would know this how?' Townsend asked

'Mom left messages for Dad when he left...she wanted to see if he would come back'

'I'm sorry' Zach said

'Don't worry about it' I waved it away 'But me and my brother said that if one of us was in trouble, then the other one would know about here' My eyes began to scan the wall.

'How would you know?' Bex asked, her eyes following mine.

'Because I know him and he knows me' My eyes rested on the water fountain, everyone was throwing in coins, making wishes, kissing loved ones and crying. I moved closer to the brick work. There was nothing out of place. But on further examination of the water, there was a brick in the middle. I reached into the cool blue water and picked the brick up.

'What is it?'

'A note' I dropped the brick on the cobbed stones, it then shattered into pieces

'A brick did that?' Liz said bewildered

'It's made out of clay, meant to look like a brick so people won't look inside. It's water tight, easy to make' I fluttered through the pieces and found a bundled note. I picked it up, looked at the others and unwound the string.

 _Nice try Lottie._

 _Being good isn't a look that suits you, Dad would be heartbroken to see his little girl like this._

 _After everything that happens, we know how this must end. Pity really._

 _The brains be begging for mercy._

 _You can never double cross a crosser._

 _You should have asked Cameron when you had the chance._

 _Ciao B._

 **Zach POV**

'Ask what?' I snapped at Charlotte once I read the letter over her shoulder. She remained silent, staring at the letter. 'Asked her what?' I gripped her arm and spun her to face me. Tears in her eyes. 'Tell me' I hissed.

'We need to see Mr Dahl' She said trying to move out of my grasp

'What were you going to ask Cameron?' Bex said joining me at my side

'I don't know' She whimpered. I glanced at Bex quickly

'Is this true?' Liz asked stepping forward after reading the letter 'Has it happened again?'

'What Liz?' Bex asked

'My paper! One of my entry papers from Gallagher was stolen!'

'I stole it' Charlotte admitted

'Why?' Bex glared

'Look, not all of us are proud of our past and I thought it was weird stealing her paper but I was ordered to, so I didn't ask'

'What was in that paper?'

' _The brains be begging for mercy_ ' I quoted 'Liz theorised an idea where in an undercover situation, the easiest way to gain the targets trust in a difficult situation, is to come clean to them'

'Blow cover?' Bex said

'Exactly' Liz informed 'The probability of the situation being resolved doubles as does the probability of being killed'

'So we get help and then we die'

'Do you want to save Cam or not?' Charlotte snapped

'We're running out of time' I snapped moving away from them and back towards where the car was parked

'Zachary, I would tread very carefully' Townsend warned 'This was the CIA's only chance to get close to Mr Dahl. Don't blow it'

'You're wrong' Charlotte snapped 'All this time, Cameron and I have been wondering _why us_. And now I think I know; there is another mole in the CIA who wanted to kill two birds with one stone. K. K is the person you should be hunting down whilst we find Cameron'

'I believe you Charlotte but it's not as easy as tha-'

'Then make it easy' She snapped before walking away 'K knew all of our secrets, and he'll use them'

 **Cameron POV**

My head felt groggy, every fibre in my body tingled as I began to wake up. There was a small swinging sound going to and fro, to and fro. I rolled my head up feeling my vertibre's click into place and my muscles work. Judging by the strain on my head, I've been unconscious for 5-6 hours; plently of time for them to move me, abuse me and downright use me. I blinked a few times to try and focus the haze that I saw in front of me. Once they'd focused I studied my surroundings; stone. I was surrounded by stone walls with a small shaft that let in a chilly draft. There was ringing in my ears that I tried to ignore as I listened for any sign of where I was. Silence. Absolute silence. This can't be possible. No place is ever silent...and then I remembered. Only one place that I've ever visited was silent. The door where the draft came from opened. And I saw. Strawberry blonde hair in a shade that could never be natural. Soft curls framed a slightly freckled face with blue eyes and a wide smile.

'Hello again Gillain'

'Hello Mary'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhh Do you know where Cam is now? I've got some new stories coming very soon, make sure you follow me to keep up to date. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Sorry not this time xxx**


	23. I'm An American Spy

**Cam POV**

Out of all the unlucky things that have happened in my life, this has to be the unluckiest. I'm back where I was when my life changed completely. The Alps. I've back in the convent that I woke up after losing those summer days and nights. I woke up in this room. I woke up to the same face looking at me, but now she is slightly older, sharper, scared.

'You've had an interesting time recently' Mary said walking over to me with a glass of water 'Sip' She ordered

'Was this place part of the circle?' I asked accepting the drink realising my throat felt rough and dry.

'Yes. There were only a few of them, but you were too drugged up to realise _who_ was actually here'

'Was I meant to be freed from here, back then I mean'

'Yes' She sighed 'It was my job to look after you and help you find your way home'

'Why?'

'Cameron, after everything that's happened I do care about you' She moved towards me, her face a few inches from mine 'Give up the information Cameron and you will go free'

'What information? Mary if I know what they wanted I would have given it up already! Being tortured isn't fun, believe me it's happened too many times' My voice broke towards the end and I saw Mary's eyes soften slightly. She never wanted to see me get hurt, she was just following orders so it wouldn't happen to her. She felt guilty...and I can use this. 'Who is here?' I asked 'Where's Barry?'

'Setting up a room' She whispered

'What kind of room?' I pressured. Her eyes rounded giving me a scared and sympathetic look. I knew what room they were setting up; _my room_. 'Oh' I whispered

'I'm so sorry' She sighed 'They came with weapons and threats, we had to help them. We had no choice'

'There is always another way Mary, even if you don't like it, there is always another way' There was a loud crash from the corridor, Mary jumped and began to move frantically. She wasn't meant to see me. She'd disobeyed orders. She moved towards me when the noise began to grow louder, she spoke in a fast hushed tone.

'They have them. They have someone targeting your friends and family. They will kill them if you don't give up the information'

'What information?'

'I don't know' She cried 'But they keep mentioning something about Rome and Summer. What did you do during that time Cameron? What did you see, what did you do?'

'I...I..' Suddenly the doors burst open. The guard took one look at me and then glared at Mary

'You're not meant to be in here' He snapped

'I was giving her water'

'You were not ordered to'

'She was dehydrated, she would hav-' He then slapped her before she could finish. Mary had collapsed onto the floor, clutching her hand to her cheek, sobbing quietly.

'Leave' He ordered. She scrapped herself up and flew out of the room. The guy then looked at me.

'You're awake'

'Well done Captain obvious' I rolled my eyes

'Make all the jokes you want now girl; there's a surprise waiting for you'

 **Zach POV**

Am I sure about what I'm about to do? Hell no. Am I doing this for a good reason? Damn yes. Is it likely that I'm going to die? _YES_. Will it be worth it? Hopefully. I checked my appearance in the mirror before knocking on the door.

'Enter' A deep voice from inside said.

'Good evening Mr Dahl, I'm terribly sorry that I have missed your calls recent-'

'Save it' Mr Dahl snapped. The doors behind me closed with a bang 'Where have you been?'

'I had business to take care off'

'Business, really?' He raised his eyebrows then mossioned to the large screen on the wall. 'Care to explain this?' Boom. And there it was, a CCTV footage of me entering the apartment where Cameron and Charlotte were staying, you could clearly see Cameron standing by the door letting me in. My heart hurt a little. As I was staring at the screen, I heard the metalic click of a gun being loaded. 'Where are they?' he asked

'Their home was attacked' I said spinning around to face him

'I know' He clicked his gun 'Where is my son?'

'Safe'

'You took him!'

'No sir. I was informed of his location'

'By who?'

'A friend'

'You mean _this_ agent' He pointed to the screen again and I saw my father's face stare back at me 'You're an American spy!'

'I am' I admitted. He laughed

'You thought you could worm your way into my business to get information, you are wrong' He pointed his gun at me

'I wasn't the only one Mr Dahl. Tiffany St James is missing, are you aware'

'You monster! Taking that innocent g-'

'She's a spy' I interrupted him 'And she was kidnapped. I'm here asking for your help'

'Why should I help you?'

'Because whoever took Ca-Tiffany was willing to kill your son for her. And your son loves her deeply, and I...I know she feels the same'

'Not a good enough reason' He spat. I braced myself for being shot at when someone burst through the door. Alexander. He was being held up by Nick and Macey.

'Father don't'

'He's a spy!'

'We have to save Tiffany!'

'We will not do such a thing. She is dirt'

'She's pregnant' Alexander said. Mr Dahl dropped his gun. My eyes widened, so did Nick and Macey's. 'We took the test a few weeks ago. We were going to tell you at dinner before you made it a business meeting' He stepped forward, slowly on his own 'I need your help to find the mother of my child and the mother of your grandchild'

'She's a spy!'

'She's family! And we protect family'

Before anything else could happen, the lights flickered and the television became static. It then switched to video feed. Macey screamed.

'Hello' The voice said 'My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, and I'm an American spy'

 **Author's note: CAM'S PREGNANT! And she's about to be tortured! What have I done! Find out more tomorrow :D xxx**

 **Emma: Congrats, you were right! But will it all end in the Alps? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Wow indeed, so what's going to happen now that Cam may or may not be carrying the baby of an international criminal, does she still love Zach or is she going to do more destruction than goode. xxx**


	24. Treasure Hunt

**Cameron POV**

'Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, and I'm an American spy' I swallowed 'This video is untraceable and unhackeable. So don't try. I am here because my captures want Gillian Gallagher's treasure; the myth that a few people tried to track down. And _they_ should be watching. The only way to free me is to find it. If not, I will executed for the world to see. You have 12 hours. Happy hunting' The red light on the camera turned off.

'Why do I play a part in this?' I asked the figure lerking in the shadows

'The necklace of the Gallagher family crest led to the list of the original Circle members'

'I know, I found it'

'And you led Catherine to the straight to it' He chuckled 'But you found something else, didn't you?'

'What do you mean?'

'Your father found a clue to lead to Gillian's treasure'

'Gillian doesn't have any treasure! She poured everything into the school'

'You really are stupid aren't you?' He laughed once more. A deep belly laugh. 'Gilly had a secret vault. Where is it?'

'I have no idea' Slap. Wait hold up. My eyes widened with the realisation that I was slapped across the face. It was a complete shock and took me by surprise. I was stupid. When being in the hands of the enemy, I should expect the unexpected.

'Explain this then' He threw a coin onto my lap, one side had the Gallagher coat of arms staring back at me. 'You've seen this, haven't you?'

'Yes' I whispered

'Where did you see it?'

'I don't know!' I screamed. It echoed around the room for a while. Barry just stared at me.

'It doesn't matter. Somebody who knows will be watching, so either someone will value your life above their own, or you die' He sighed 'It could be easier if you just tell me now'

'Hook me to a lie detector, put a gun to my head. You will get the same answer. I'm telling the truth' He considered this for a moment, his bottom lip out. Without another word, he left. Slammed the door. A singular tear fell. _What have you done_?

 **Zach POV**

We stood there horrified as Cameron's blank face stared back at us. Mr Dahl paused the feed.

'I'm terribly sorry' Mr Dahl said

'Will you help me?' I said, trying to be as confident as possible but failing as my voice cracked slightly.

'I don't know how much help I'll be' He shook his head

'Do you recognise this man?' I showed him a photo of Barry

'He's a business associate'

'What deals have you done?' Macey asked

'He wanted some information on a man, someone I monitored back in the day'

'Who?'

'Matthew Morgan. He was a captured spy. Dead actually. I thought it was strange to ask about him'

'Zach' Macey began 'What are we going to do?' As I was about to speak, Bex called my phone.

 _Hello_

 **FBI moving in fast**

'Did you call the FBI?' I asked

'Me?' Mr Dahl said horrified 'Why would _I_ call them?'

'Zach, we have to get out of here' Charlotte said coming into the room

'We can't leave them to the FBI' I snapped

'Follow me' Mr Dahl said. He pressed a button on the wall and the wooden bookshelf splintered away from the wall reveallng a secret passage. 'This will take us to safety' He grabbed his gun and torch. Nick guided Alexander down the tunnel while Macey, Charlotte and I followed from behind.

'This could have been an opportunity to turn him in' Macey muttered 'Now we're aiding a criminal! When the FBI find out about this, our careers will be over' She moaned

' _IF_ they find out' Charlotte said. 'Which they won't' She produced a matchstick from her pocket, scrapped it against her shoe causing it to ignite. She then dropped it on the floor next to some weeds growing.

'What are you doing?' I hissed

'While you were talking to Mr Dahl, I opened the gas'

'You're insane!'

'An eye for an eye. I lost my home, so he'll lose his' She hissed. I grabbed her hand yanking her back.

'This isn't how the game works'

'It's not a game Zach! This is real life and people could have got killed. My brother can think of far worse than your mother ever could. The video is a spook. He's given the biggest defense and intelligence organisations 12 hours to try and find some treasure that is as well known as a unicorn. There are only a handful of people who know where the treasure is, and _they_ have Cameron's life in their hands. We need to find it before someone else choices if they will or won't find it'

'But burning this house, is stupid!' Macey exclaimed

'It's not. They may see this as a warning. Perhaps the people that know where the treasure is will help'

'Until then, what are you suggesting?' I asked

'We're going on an international treasure hunt'

 **Author's note: An Eye for eye makes the whole world blind... Gillian's treasure is the ultimate goal, and it ends with the hunt. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I won't kill Zammie, I give you my author's word, but a few people will die...sorry xxx**


	25. Game On

**Bex POV**

12 hours and counting. That's all we have to find the treasure or Cameron. We called in Rachel, Abby and Soloman to help us. It seemed that since the video was uploaded, everything changed. Mr Dahl and Alexander cut themselves off from their men, meaning that no one would know they were helping us. Townsend's phone was constantly ringing from different organisations and Liz and Jonas may have broken a computer with an influx of data that they had.

'There is chatter _everywhere_ about where the treasure is. Some say it's in Moscow, others say it's in England, Australia, Egypt and so on!' Liz exclaimed in frustration

'So it's like looking for a needle in a haystack' Abby groaned

'Where was Matthew's favourite place?' I asked. The adults looked at each other

'Cameron. Wherever Cameron was, he wanted to be' Joe sighed

'When he disappeared, where did he go beforehand and where was he heading?'

'We've been trying to find these answers for many years Rebecca' Rachel said rubbing her temples

'Tell me about the treasure then' I insisted 'I'm a Gallagher girl and I don't know'

'Everyone knows that Gillian poured everything into the school and in doing so, she hid her family crest so no one could find it. Legend says that the necklace was a guide to Gillain's secrets, _all of them_ and she placed them around the world. One, as we know, held the map to find the circle leaders, another was enough artillary to begin and end a world war. Some believe that there is a bunker somewhere so far underground that it takes _days_ to reach' Rachel informed

'My favourite is that one has tunnels connecting to almost every continent' Abby smirked

'But the most valuable one of all, is the treasure. Gillian prepared her secrets to aid Gallagher Girls of the future, but _this_ , this was meant to protect _her_ family throughout the line'

'You mean me?' Macey said stepping forward

'Yes' Rachel nodded 'If legend is correct, you are an _extremely_ rich lady Miss McHenry'

'How did Cam find it?' I asked

'We don't know if she has-'

'If my brother is asking about it; he knows of it's existence' Charlotte said 'We've never been ones to chase fairy-tales if there was no proof that it was going to work. Gillian's treasure is real.'

'I am Gillian's descendant! Surely there must be a way for me to find it!' Macey cried

'We don't know Macey' Joe snapped. He had been pacing across the room, Zach watching him carefully. 'We need to find Cameron, soon'

'MI6 and Interpol are working through their databases to try and find it' Townsend informed

'If only Catherine was alive…' I sighed

'Why would you say that?' Zach snapped at me. I shrugged.

'Catherine always knew' I simply said.

'Everyone from that organisation is dead apart from me' Charlotte pointed to herself

'Eric survived' I pointed out 'He came to Paris, what's to stop others from leaving'

'That's strange' Liz pondered

'What?' We asked

'If Eric was in Paris and was killed. Barry was the agent that Cam and Zach spoke to; he saw his father's body and didn't react' She gave a little shiver

'Wait' Zach stood up and fished around in his jean pockets. He produced a rather crumpled piece of card

'What's that?' I asked

'Barry gave us his number. Well technically he gave it to Cam, and I took it off of him'

'You haven't changed your jeans since Paris' Macey wrinkled her nose in disgust

'Very funny Macey' He rolled his eyes

'Can I have it?' Charlotte asked. Zach gave it to her and she dialled immediately

'Get ready to trace it' Zach said to Liz

'It's ringing'

 **Charlotte POV**

 **Zachary Goode I presume?**

 _Nope_

 **Ah! Little Charlie, nice to hear from you**

 _Heard you're looking for a treasure_

 **You know where it is?**

 _Well, I have a Gillian descendant on my hit list_

 **Miss McHenry**

 _The very bitch_ I winked at Macey who smirked back at me

 **She may not be any use to me, someone** _ **else**_ **has enquired about the treasure**

 _Really?_ I tried to keep my voice level

 **Yes. The time has now gone down to 6 hours. Tick tock.**

The call disconnected.

'Did you get anything?' Bex asked Liz and Jonas

'They're in Europe, that's all I've got'

'We've now got 6 hours to find her, because somebody _else_ has talked to him about the treasure'

'Who?'

'Dominic' Grant said munching on some food. Everyone turned to face him eating quietly in the corner

'When did you get here?' Bex snapped

'Just now' He held up a plastic bag 'I got food for everyone'

'Now is not the time to think of our stomachs Grant' Nick rolled his eyes

'Stay focused' I snapped, I strode confidently over to him 'Dominic. Spill'

'You lot told me to watch him, so I did. He made a call that lasted about 20 seconds. He just said; _I warned you, I will get it. Stop_. That's all he said'

'Why did you stop tailing him?' Rachel asked

'Cause I lost him, okay? There was some school ski trip and I lost him in the crowd'

'Ski' Rachel whispered 'Snow'

'What is it?' Joe asked taking her hand

'That summer, I found Cam in an Alpine convent. She was battered and bruised but she was halfway up the mountain with no equipment. I didn't think much of it then, but I always wondered _how_ she got there. Perhaps she was just planted there'

'We don't have anytime to waste' Zach stated

'I'll call my jet' Macey began

'Your jet won't be able to deal with the conditions' Mr Dahl said. He had been sitting in handcuffs in the corner of the room with Alexander. All of us noticed them for a while, but after that, they blended into the background. When he spoke, everyone turned to face him. A smug smile pulled on his lips. 'Getting to the mountain is a difficult operation. The roads are narrow and monitored, there are several undisclosed checkpoints with heat sensors and car scanning' He shrugged 'I should know, I placed them there'

'Hold on' Bex began ' _You_ helped set up this torture place?'

'REBECCA' Joe warned

'It's true' Mr Dahl said casually 'I was bringing strange equipment in. It mainly appeared to be medical, I thought the nuns needed some help. I got paid so I didn't question'

'Cameron could die because of this' Zach spat

'By the sound of it, Miss Cameron has had a target on her for quite some time'

'Stop' Alexander snapped 'Stop talking about her as if she's a pawn in a game of chess. I don't care if she's Tiffany or Cameron. I love her'

I glanced at Zach along with Rebecca, we both saw his fists curl and shake by his side, his green eyes growing darker, hungrier. We still don't know if Cam is pregnant or not.

'We need a plan' Grant said to distract from the situation. I smirked at Bex.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked. She smirked and clicked her knuckles.

'Game on'

 **Author's note: So the others have worked out where Cam is, but if Mr Dahl has helped set up this place, will anything be so simple? Find out more tomorrow! I can't believe that this story is coming to an end soon!**


	26. No Fucking Way

**Cam POV**

If you were told that you have less than 24 hours left to live, what would you do? Some people would surround themselves with loved ones, others would try and spend all their money so that no one else can have it. Some plan their funeral, some star-crossed lovers get married. It's a difficult question to ponder. 24 hours. 1440 minutes. 86400 seconds. Just tick, tick, ticking away. As a spy, you never know when your last day may be, and I've had _extremely_ close calls. I'm grateful. I'm grateful for the opportunities that I've had and the legacy that I have followed. It is not right for a mother to bury her child and my mother might never see me again. My family will forever be wondering where I am, like they did for my father, then on some unfortunate night, my body may be uncovered (or what's left of it) then I will be immortalised in the CIA's wall of remembrance. My photo with my name underneath it. At Gallagher there will be a service, like they do for every girl that has lost her life. I will become a rumour in the corridor, the girls wondering what kind of evil could destroy a Gallagher Girl.

I'm back where it started, truly the first time that I woke up scared. I had lost my whole summer and it felt like I was asleep for a day. Why me? Why do I have to pay for my father's stupidity, for his missions. I was a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time and somehow, that made me valuable. Catherine paid for what she did. So did all the others. And now, it's my turn to pay. I've done too much wrong that it cannot make a right. Gillian Gallagher was strong, she was smart, but she was a fool. How could she let someone find her treasure, _someone like me_?

 **Bex POV**

So here's are the players; Me, Macey, Liz, Charlotte, Zach, Jonas, Grant, Nick, Abby, Rachel, Joe, Townsend. We are going to do something that Cameron would be proud of. First we split off into teams; Alpha team (Me, Charlotte, Zach, Grant), Beta team (Nick, Macey, Townsend), Gamma team (Abby, Rachel and Joe) and finally the Delta team (Liz and Jonas) who will support us from the ground and be our eyes & ears.

'Okay, so from Mr Dahl's intel, there are several routes that we can take to get into the building, but once we're in, there isn't much intel to go on' Liz said pointing to the diagram she made.

'Delta team will be positioned down here' I said pointing a mid point in the mountain 'Wear layers' I said looking at Liz. She nodded.

'Gamma team, you are heavy hitters and the best at sniper defence. You will be positioned here where you can see if they go onto the roof or any other exit. If we need you, you'll be storming the east side of the building'

'Where is she located?' Joe asked

'No idea, but looking at survaillance that MI6 gave us, there is a central courtyard space in the center, there is a chapel to the North. This is where Alpha team will enter from'

'And you'll be wearing costumes that _I've_ designed. I don't know what kind of nuns they are, but if they're religious, then this will pass for it' Macey threw us some black cloth.

'Beta team will enter through th-'

'Hold the fucking phone' Macey began 'I'm going through the sewers? As in the place where shit and piss goes? Hell no'

'It's for Cameron' We reminded her

'My hair will be ruined'

'At least you don't have to walk through a church, full of sin on your heart and carrying a concealed weapon' Grant pointed out

'Your boy's dramatic' Charlotte whispered to me

'I know' I rolled my eyes

'Are we ready?' Zach asked.

'Get ready to move'

 **Charlotte POV**

'Hey Liz, did you collect intel from my apartment?' Charlotte asked

'Yeah why?'

'I just want to have another look at some photos'

'Okay sure' She shrugged and reached for a yellow ring binder folder. I thanked her and flicked through the file. Liz collected things I didn't even realise that I had. Reciects, clumps of hair, chewed up gum etc. Then there were documents, bills, transcripts and letters, the final part of this folder was the most important thing that I was after. Photos. The two photos that were sent to me and Cameron right and the beginning. The wedding photo with the crosses over it wasn't really important, but the second survaillence photo of Cameron tied to the chair is the one I wanted. I got my torch out to try and look at the photo in closer detail. The tiles were dirty and there were several that were chipped. Cameron's clothes were torn but they weren't as deshevilled as when the circle finally let her go, as well as that some of her bruises hadn't appeared and there were some faded. This was probably early to mid torture. I scanned the corners of the picture until something caught my eye. A reflection, a tiny tiny reflection in the one-sided glass.

'Holy shit' I exclaimed stepping back

'What's wrong?' Bex said coming forward

'Recognise him?' I passed her the photo

'No. Fucking. Way'

 **Author's note: Who do you think they saw? Why is Cam being so dark about her life? Where there is hope, there is a way... xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I don't want it to end either :(. Thank you so much for loving it as much as I have! All will be revealed soon... xxx**


	27. Guardians Of Gallagher

**Cam POV**

'Ready to talk?' Barry asked coming in once again

'I don't remember where the treasure is'

'But you've been there'

'I might have done, my memories are kind of all over the place. I don't know if I've made it up or I'm still protecting it'

'Well, we'll find a way to extract it soon enough. You remember my college' He stepped aside to allow a bald guy to come through. What is it with bad guys and being bald?

'Hello Miss'

'Hello Dominic' I KNEW IT!

'I'll leave you two to talk' Barry swiftly exited the room. There was a silence that hung for a moment or to, just Dominic staring at me and I staring at him.

'Your tattoo, I've seen it somewhere before'

'This?' He pulled his collar down to show me. It was slightly faded around the outside, but you could see that Gallagher coat of arms but with wings around the outside, one wing was bent and holding a spear whilst the other was spread freely. 'This is a guardian's symbol. We protect the secrets of Gallagher'

'But you're a guy!'

'Again, another secret' He winked at me 'You may be the Gallagher _Girls_ , but what about her husband, her male heirs? Did you ever consider them?'

'I just thought Gillian's family had a specific sperm number' I shrugged

'As it is Miss McHenry's duty to bare the blood of Gillian, it is your job to protect her sword and secrets, it is also _my_ job to protect her most valued secrets'

'So you're related to Macey?'

'Call me a...long lost uncle' He stated

'And for one minute, you never thought of, you know, _helping me_?'

'I wanted to try and scare you away' He laughed 'I forgot how stubborn Gallagher Girls are'

'That wasn't the Gallagher in me talking. That was 100% stubborn me' I smiled, then I frowned. 'Why are you here?' I asked

'I can't let you die on my hands. There are 10 of us who guard the secrets, and there was a lot of chatter, but no one would step up to save you. No one would sacrifice themselves for a little girl'

'Great' I rolled my eyes

'You've been on my radar for quite some time' He pointed his finger at me 'You and your dance with the circle. I tell you, we were extremely impressed'

'You say _we_ as if there are people that cared. People that heard and did nothing. Do you know how broken I am? Still now, the nightmares aren't as frequent, but they're there. Flashbacks cloud my mind as soon as I close my eyes. I still hear me scream. So yes, what I did with the circle will go down in history, in the future people will seem _impressed_ , but what I have to live with everyday, is a curse'

'Why do you remain a spy?'

'It's in my blood'

'Your father was a great spy-'

'Stop saying that! Everybody tells me how fucking brilliant he was but they forget, if he was so fucking brilliant, then why did he get captured and killed? I'm just out of my teens, and I've been kidnapped and escaped more times that I have fingers and toes to count on'

'If you believe that your father wasn't a great man, then you have lost what it's like to be a spy. You have lost what it is to be a daughter' He stepped back and glanced at the door. He sighed. A sigh that showed defeat, worry, giving a sense of forboading. He looked at me. 'Let's get you out of here'

 **Bex POV**

Operation Get-Cameron-out-then-beat-her-to-a-pulp-for-being-so-fucking-stupid-yet-again-and-missing-what-would-have-been-the-cutest-wedding-ever (until mine), is a go!

'Duchess ready' I said through the comms

'Bookworm ready'

'Peacock ready'

'When will I get a code name?' Grant sighed

'Focus everyone' Joe warned

'I can see 5 guards on rotation, each with a gun' Jonas said

'Standby' I ordered. I checked my internal clock and could almost hear the seconds tick by '6...5...4...3...2...1…' on time came the chime of the church bells 'Move' I ordered. Suddenly there was a hive of activity. I could here Macey cringe as Beta team went into the sewers. Liz was mumbling all her worries, and probably biting her fingernails with worry whilst Abby, Rachel and Joe got into position.

'Ready?' Zach asked looking at me.

'Let's move' He nodded and cupped his hands together to give me a leg up. I hopped up and with a pair of tweezers, I managed to pick the lock to one of the stain glass windows (They really don't like to update churches, do they?). 'I'm in' I whispered. Once I managed to get through, Charlotte and Grant lifted Zach over the edge. After we helped Charlotte and Grant. The church was completely dark and Liz hadn't said that anyone else was near us.

'Where now Delta team?' I asked

'I still don't know where Cameron is' Liz squealed

'We need to split up' I said, Grant grabbed my hand

'I'm coming with you'

'Sorry lover boy' Charlotte smirked 'But this is a girl, girl situation' she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Just as we were about to reach it. It opened.

'Guys someone's there' Liz screamed

'We know' All four of us snapped. The girl who came in was petite in frame, she looked scared and worried. She jumped back when she saw us.

'Hello' She smiled

'Hello' Charlotte said

'I didn't know we had visitors'

'We just needed a place to rest-'

'You can't' She answered quickly. I stepped forward. She looked at me up and down, then looked at Charlotte 'You aren't just visitors, are you?' She whispered

'We don't want to cause any harm-' I began

'If we can help it' Zach slid forward

'You're here for Cameron, aren't you?'

'Do you know where she is?' Zach stepped forward, she stepped back. I grabbed his arm

'Cool it Zach' I warned.

'We want to help her' Charlotte said

'Bogey coming your way' Jonas informed us

'We don't have much time' I sped up. Suddenly the church door opened again, it was a man with a scruffy beard and a beanie hat, brandishing a gun.

'What is the meaning of this?' He said in a thick groggy voice

'We are praying' Grant said quickly, he then clasped his hands together and bowed his head. If we weren't in church, I would have sworn.

'This was not on the schedule' He pointed his gun

'The lord does not need a schedule' Charlotte stepped in front of the gun 'The Lord comes to us in moments of weakness, and me and my friends are worried about the girl they brought in and we've not seen. Even if she is to be killed, we want to pray for her' She stepped forward and battered her eyelashes 'Could you help a nun out?' She smiled. The guard seemed shocked and out of it.

'Um...um…' He began. Suddenly there was a code red siren and the guard vanished.

'What is that?' I asked the girl who stood at my side shaking in fear

'Prisoner escaped'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhh so there were Guardians of Gallagher; is Dominic all bad or is he better than he seems? Grant actually makes me laugh, but what will happen now that the prisoner has escaped. Is the prisoner Cam? Or someone sneaking in the shadows xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I know. So much. I can guarantee that this will be the last in the series. I feel as though 4 is my limit, but I will still write in the same way and continue more adventures. (I have 2, possibly 3, more stories on the go!) I love connecting all the dots :D. More dots yet to come xxx**


	28. Just Memories

**Cam POV**

'You know when you said we were escaping, I thought you were going to do it subtly' I pointed out. He skipped a step for a moment and glanced at me

'If you haven't already noticed, I'm not really _subtle size_ '

'So what's the plan?' I asked

'Phase one was to get you out, phase two is to get you secure'

'Is that it?' I raised my eyebrow

'You're a loose cannon, I think we need to take it one step at a time' He turned the corner sharply, I nearly continued on. Skitting to a stop I had to almost run down the corridor to try and catch up to him.

 _Cameron_ I heard whispered

'Did you hear that?' I asked

'There was nothing Cameron' He snapped

 _Cameron_ I heard again

'Stop' I said. Dominic turned around to face me.

'What is it?' He asked

 _Cameron, Cameron, Cameron_ It was a taunt. There was a laugh that followed and I knew exactly who that laugh belonged to. Catherine. I shook my head because I knew she was dead, it was just memories. Just memories. I felt my legs get pulled away from me.

'Cameron' Dominic hissed, but he couldn't stop me. My legs had a mind of their own.

 _ **Cameron**_ was repeated again and again. My legs began to turn to jelly and I collapsed on the floor.

 _ **Silly girl, all we need are the names you saw and then you can go. Could you do that?**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **Come on Cameron darling, just a few little names, that's all I want**_

 _ **Go to Hell**_

 _ **Haha! You're already there.**_

 _ **I would never do it!**_

 _ **Then you'll lead us to it.**_ **Catherine injected something into my neck.** _ **And you'll find your way back here one day**_

 _ **How do you know?**_

 _ **You're curious. Isn't that why you left alone? Curiousity**_

'Cameron, what's wrong?' Dominic said helping pick me up

'Nothing. It's nothing now' I shook my head. We continued moving on.

'Cameron' Was said again, only this time it was louder, clearer, and masculine. We spun on the spot and saw Barry standing at one end of the corridor, blocking an exit. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that armed guards were coming from the other way. End game.

'Step aside and no one gets hurt'

'You want the treasure?' I asked stepping forward

'That's all I want'

'You know what? I lost it! I scattered the treasure across the world so somebody and _everybody_ could find it' I laughed 'You think I had the treasure? Fuck no. It's gone Barry, just like your father. Dead, buried, never to be seen again' I smirked at him. He just stood there, staring.

'It's true' Dominic said 'I'm a guardian of the treasure, but it's gone. Cameron's right'

'Well then' He rocked back and forth on his heels 'This is it then' he walked towards the door 'fire' Was all he said.

I closed my eyes ready to die. There was no point in trying to get my way out of here. I protected the treasure and subsequently I protected Gillian Gallagher, that is all that I could have asked for. I'm dying happy...or am I?

The floor gave way from underneath me, I dropped about 50 feet until I got into the underground. In this case, the sewers. Macey would freak out if she was here

'Cameron!' I heard her say my name, at first I thought I was hillusinating because there was dust everywhere and I hit my head on impact 'Cameron where are you?'

'Here' I coughed

'Nick we found her' She said, I was underneath a bit of rubble and it was slowly pulled away from me. 'Cam!' Macey squealed and pulled me into a hug.

'Ladies we need to go' Townsend said. Macey nodded and pulled me away into the sewer 'Operative and hostile secure' Townsend said. My vision began to clear as we trudged through the sewers, the smell poisoning my lungs. Townsend had Dominic in front of him, holding a gun to his back. Nick was behind and after the area was secure, he came to help me. My legs were moving without my knowing, my head was spinning. Catherine's laugh still echoing around me. She was gone. She was dead.

 **Charlotte POV**

She's secure. Cameron is safe. She's alive.

'We need to leave now' Bex snapped.

'Where's the exit?' Zach asked the girl

'This way' The nun said, she led us down a corridor and down a small set of stairs, 'this will take you to the east side of the building'

'Well, well, well' Came a taunt. Out of the shadows came my brother 'Hello Charlie'

'Hello bastard' I stepped forward 'Go' I said to the others. 'It's just between us'

'Charlotte' Bex warned

'Fucking go. Cameron needs you'

'Ah yes, Cameron is alive' He laughed 'I'm glad she brought you to me'

'Eyes on target' Soloman hissed

'Hold' Zach whispered

'The costume suites you' He indicated to my robes

'Why are you doing this?' I asked

'I want the treasure'

'The treasure was a myth! Dad tried to find it, _mom_ tried to find it'

'They couldn't get to Cameron like I did'

'You didn't get to her' Bex snapped 'You just took her. You are in no way as evil as the others, you're a copycat, a phony, a wannabe'

It happened too quickly. He whipped his gun out and fired. Blood just began to pour from her chest. There was another shot and Barry fell to the ground, his eyes wide open and a smile on his face. But all I could think about was the blood. So much blood.

'No, no, no, no, no, no' I said wiping away the hair from her face 'Everything's okay, you're going to be okay' The tears were welling up, blurring my vision

'We have to go' Zach said tugging at my shoulder

'We can't leave her!' I shouted at him. Grant had disappeared off somewhere

'There's nothing we can do Charlotte' He gripped my shoulder 'We have to go' He picked my up and practically pulled me away from the body, my cries were muffled by his arm around me.

 **Zach POV**

The mood on the journey back to the meet up was tense. Charlotte sat in the back trying to hold her tears in. Grant was sitting in the passanger side quite. He looked at the road ahead and nothing else. As soon as we arrived, the others were standing waiting for our arrival.

'Where is she?' I asked

'Inside' Townsend said, as I began to move he grabbed my arm

'She's talking to Alexander' Abby said 'You don't want to be in there'

'I think I need to be' I snapped

'Where's Bex?' Macey asked. Before I could answer the front door opened and Alexander stepped out alongside Cameron. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before descending down the stairs and towards the awaiting car.

'One of his?' Abby asked

'I ass-'

'Not so fast' A girl burst out of the car. Tina. She had her gun pointed at Alexander

'I think there's a misunderstanding Tina' Cameron said stepping forward

'There isn't' She said keeping her gun steady 'All of you get back inside the house, you all want to know what I've discovered'

 **Author's note: Another update tomorrow! Sorry this was so late in the day, I've had a Netflix binge session...oops! xxx**


	29. Me By Myself

**Cam POV**

'What's going on Tina?' I asked stepping forward

'FBI want to arrest you two' She pointed at Alexander and me

'Why?'

'We already have Mr Dahl in custody, all we need is his son and anyone else involved'

'This is stupid' I said 'I was on assignment from CIA director K'

'No you weren't' Zach said quickly, realisation setting in 'It was an off the books mission. All of your contacts mysteriously vanished or died. Think Gallagher Girl, it was foul play all along'

'Do you remember that photo I hid in the cereal? Of you being-' Charlotte said me

'Yeah. I remember'

'Well, we analysed the photo more, and K was there all along'

'How? I helped select him to get in control'

'What drew you to him?' Joe asked 'What made him the ideal candidate?' I thought about it long and hard. Then it hit me.

'He reminded me of dad' I swallowed

'It's a game the Circle play when they let you go, _I_ played it with you Cameron. Maybe there was hope I would turn against you' Charlotte stepping forward. Tina trained her gun on her

'She's a friendly Tina' I snapped, completely and utterly sure that Charlotte was indeed a friend.

'Doesn't mean I like her' She lowered her gun

'What will happen to us?' Alexander asked

'They want to ask you questions' She said bluntly

'Meaning that they will do anything in their power to get you to talk' Joe came straight up to Tina, Abby was close behind 'So why are _you_ here?'

'I came to warn you' She admitted 'In less than an hour this place will be crawling with police. So I suggest you go'

'No' I shook my head

'No?' Zach asked looking at me in confusion and disgust 'Cameron we need to get away from here, now'

'It won't work' I stepped back 'They're after me and they will find me'

'Kiddo' My mum's hand touched my shoulder, I turned around to face her. She gave me a small smile. The same smile she gave when she tried to tell me everything was going to be okay after my dad went missing. I didn't believe that smile then, and I don't believe it now. 'We need to get away from here. You've been through _so much_ -'

'Exactly mom. I've been through _too_ much to give up now! It has to end and it ends with Barry and K'

'Barry's dead' Charlotte said

'I shot him' Rachel stood up and plunked an imaginary bit of dirt from her t-shirt 'He fired his gun and I fired mine' I turned around and studied Grant, Charlotte and Zach. All of them had spatters of blood on and all weren't looking at me.

'Where's Bex?' I whispered looking into Zach's eyes

'She's-' He began

'Right here' I turned to see Bex coming from the house, the most amount of blood across her top. 'Sorry, needed to pee'

'So who's blood?' I asked. All four of them shared a look. Zach sighed and grabbed my hand

'The girl from the convent. She knew where you were, how to escape, she helped us-'

'She leapt in front of the bullet for me Cam' Bex said her voice breaking. A low rumble of a helicopter was being blown our way by the wind.

'We need to move, now' Townsend said.

'I can't just leave!' I exclaimed

'Cameron' Joe said grabbing both my arms 'There are other ways to get to K. Other opportunities, but we need to go'

'Don't you get it Joe? I can run all I want but I don't battle this head on, i'm not going to get away'

'They want the treasure' Tina said 'FBI, CIA, Interpol, MI6 they all believe in it. And whoever get's their hands on you first, gets it'

'Cameron's not a fucking toy' Bex snapped

'But I could become one' I thought aloud

'What are you on about?' Macey asked

'I've just thought of a plan'

'What?' Everyone asked

'Time for _the ultimate_ Gallagher Girl Game'

'I'm tired of those games, the boys just sit around doing nothing. I want to be involved _big time_ ' Grant grumbled. I tilted my head and looked him up and down

'Say Grant...what size shoe do you wear?'

...

Should I tell you the plan? Do you promise not to tell? How many of you right there just said _I promise_ , cute if you did. So hey, I'll tell you.

8 different Cameron's in 8 different locations. Me (Obviously), Macey, Abby, Mom, Grant ( _he said he wanted to be involved big time_ ), Liz, Charlotte and Tina.

Mom will be paired with Nick.

Macey with Townsend (Who will be excorting Alexander somewhere safe)

Abby with Zach

Liz with Jonas

Grant with Bex

Charlotte by herself

Tina with Joe

Me by myself.

'No. Hell to the fucking no, are you going by yourself Cameron Ann Morgan' Bex hissed

'You'll have me on comms and my location at all times. I'm the Chameleon, I need to do what I was born to do'

'You can do that with me' Zach said

'She can't and she won't' Joe said in my defence 'This is what Cameron has to do'

'Besides, with the tracker that Liz developed, you'll be able to know when my stomach rumbles'

'It's true' Liz said looking at her phone 'Although you should eat something now, your vitals are low'

'So this is where we separate?' Zach said as we all walked into the airport. I glanced at Macey and Charlotte who could pass off to be my twins.

'Yes' I said to Zach

'Be careful Cam' He grabbed my hand, I tried to pull away

'Zach there are cameras, they'll work out which one of me is real'

'I don't care' He leant forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips 'promise me you'll come home Cameron, that you'll come back to me, even if you're carrying someone else's baby?'

'Excuse me?'

'Wait, you aren't pregnant, are you?'

'Hell no! Why would you think that?'

'Alexander said-'

'We'll discuss this when I get back' I snapped 'I have to go' I began to pull away

'I want to marry you Cameron. Properly, no illusions or beefed up security. Just us, just how we are'

'I have to go' I tried to pull away

He nodded and let go of my hand. I looked at everyone else before disappearing into the crowd with Charlotte

'Where are we off to then?' She asked

'We are going to Morocco and then I'm getting a flight somewhere else, and you are going to then head for Canada'

'And where is your secret location missy' She teased

'I'm not saying' I smiled back.

'When did everything get so complicated?' She sighed

'I don't know. But hopefully it'll be over soon. I'll make sure of it.'

 **Author's note: Getting closer to the end, I can almost taste it! So Cammie is not pregnant and Zach basically proposed, but will they make it down the isle or will something else creep up? Let me know! Update tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Someone is most likely going to go over the edge at some point...but probably not literally...probably xxx**


	30. Relic Of Time

Gillian Gallagher is a legend; and legend says that at the height of her power when she knew that the end had begun. So, she began to make secrets. Gillain had established herself in a house which overlooked a small town in Virginia with a gazebo. She built a school for girls who were taught how to break social convention _because they were a girl_. She sparked a new revolutionary idea of feminism which each girl strives to achieve when they walk through those grand doors. _They could be anything they wanted to be._

Gillian had been warned by many people that her life was in danger, and she should escape. She fled to Ireland with a scroll containing her enemies. She locked it away and spent the rest of her days in Ireland...or so we thought.

Gillian had 4 children who she burdened a large responsibility on.

The eldest Boy had access to a bunker buried in an underwater cave which housed enough explosives to destroy half the world. There was a number that they could reach to activate it.

The eldest Girl had access to a bunker which if a war broke out by using the explosives Gillain hid, then they would survive. There was enough suplies to last for years.

The youngest girl had access to a bunker full of Gold, making them the richest person to ever live. The gold was a universal currency that they can spend anywhere, trade for anything.

The youngest boy had access to a location somewhere in Europe that had tunnels connecting across the world which could be used to smuggle the gold and weapons around the world.

The children bickered between one another, arguing that one of them had the better present than the other. With the threats flying between them, none of them would share the location of the other. The screams and shouts vibrated through the house, until enough was enough and they burst into their library where Gillian was reading by the fire.

'Mother' The oldest girl began 'Why do you tell us about these horrible secrets. They are tearing us apart' Gillian sighed. She closed her book and signaled for her children to sit themselves by here

'They only tear you apart if you let them' She began 'If one of you becomes too powerful, the others have the power to stop you. The idea of family is to help one another, therefore you should not just help yourselves, but help others' She then told everyone where the location to each secret was

'Why would you do that!' The youngest boy cried

'Now there are no secrets between you. You all now hold the power. You hold the power to end an injust war, you have the power to feed the poorest and hungriest, you have the power to end poverty, and you have the power to help those escape evil and find a better life'

'If any of you take my gold' The youngest girl snapped

'It's _our_ gold' The eldest boy said

'Why do this mother?' The eldest girl asked. Gillian smiled at her children, she looked deep into the fire, the flames causing shadows to form over her face.

'The world is a scary place my dears' She continued to look at the fire 'There are people who will spend the rest of their lives trying to find out my secrets' She involuntarily touched her necklace, which bore her family crest. 'All I ever wanted to do was prove that _a girl could_ do what people thought she could not. Do what you wish with these secrets, I do not care' She turned to them again 'These secrets bond you as a family. They are your ultimate ties to one another, so protect them. For when you stand united, you are not weak. Fear is not the end, it is an obstacle that can be overcome'

'What if something happens to one of us?' The eldest son asked

'You will know what to do' She looked back at the fire again 'Somebody always know'

And with that, the children found a way to compromise. They would not use it. They would not use any of the bunkers or passageways without it being a group decision. As the years drew on and the secret was passed through generations, the paranoia of the secret began to grow. There was no proof that these existed, some believed that Gillian was playing a trick on her family because she was scared that the Circle had infiltrated her family, others believed that there was more to the story and that Gillian's children didn't want to begin playing God. There were more myths and more skepticism spread though the years; so much so that some of the descendants ended their lives, taking the secret with them to the grave. Finally it came to a point that the secret would not be shared among the family - believing that it placed a curse on the family. So it was written down and placed in a book in the Gallagher Academy library.

A secret hidden in plain sight. It was not until a little red head girl named Catherine Goode had found the book and began a quest that outstretched her own capability, she enlisted the help of the Circle and together they planned the destruction of everything Gillian had planned. It wasn't until by accident a spy called Matthew Morgan had found the Gallagher family necklace that he began his own quest. Fast forward to many years of turmoil later, to a young girl named Cameron Ann Morgan, who is just tired, and wants it to end, for good.

 **Cam POV**

Italy. It was always back to Italy. The Villa of the Papyri in the shadow of Mount Vesuvius is one of the oldest libraries in the world. How do I know this? For some reason there was a book about this place back at Gallagher, imagine that, a book about a library in an actual library. I wondered into this relic of time to see the little museum display that they created. I jumped over and out the narrow passage at the back. I continued to climb down the stairs watching as the stone began to erode and collapse away. My feet moved on their own. I got to a small iron gate, a feeble attempt of keeping anyone out as the door could, and has been, broken very easily. I walked a little bit further down the corridor before hurling myself at the brick wall, I'm glad I hit it in the correct place as it swung open. I collapsed on the floor, coughing from the dust that plagued the room. There was a small shaft of light from the sky, it send a small spotlight on the space. I stood up and looked around.

'It can't be' I sighed. The treasure was gone. The vault was empty. There was a painting on the floor. I looked around me and picked it up. The work was intricate and detailed it showed a small cave, _this cave_ with gold bricks lining up all around it, the gold paint shining through. And right in the center of it was a small girl, her blonde hair mixing with the gold bars. He head up looking at the sky. I traced the brush strokes with my finger, something about this was familiar. Then in the bottom right hand corner in a black, curvy scrawl was MAM. Matthew A Morgan.

'I told you' I jumped around to see Dominic standing by the entrance. He smiled at me 'I told you that being smart would get you killed'

'Where is the treasure?'

'Safe. There is no more worrying Cameron'

'My father was here?'

'He was a guardian. Took his role _extremely_ seriously. He brought you here one'

'And I remembered the way' I realised

'You were looking for him'

'But he was already gone' I mumbled, turning my attention back to the painting. The bottom half was different to the top. The bricks were lined in a different way, they were more spread out, looped around, lost.

'They're all connected, aren't they?' I asked

'I don't understand'

'Gillain's secrets. The passageways all connect to the bunkers and further. Gillian didn't give the secrets to them individually, she told them to protect them. So many passageways, so little time'

'You are an incredibly smart girl. Your father would be proud'

'Is this it? Is it over?'

'We caught K and he's been killed. He will not bother you anymore'

'What else, there has to be something else'

'You have a wedding to get to'

'The wedding can wait' I snapped 'Gillian's descendants, why hire protection from what they were destined to have?'

'We were hired to keep her descendants _out._ All this power could kill someone'

'It did kill people' I shouted 'And it made me get tortured! The circle knew and they've spent over a hundred years searching for it. You can't just move it from one place to another!'

Dominic paused for a moment. He just stared at me. He remained like that until he slowly said;

'Touch the walls'

I moved over to wall and pressed my hand against it.

'What about it?' I asked

'The gold never left. The gold is safe. The gold is-'

'Hidden in plain sight' I whispered

'Indeed' He nodded. Then he looked at his watch 'Shouldn't you be leaving for the wedding? Don't want to miss it twice'

Shit. I'm late.

 **Author's note: Not that long left till the end! Two Chapters left...i'm actually really sad... but there are more surprises to come, what do you think of knowing a little more of Gillian's story? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Antarctica would be interesting...imagine a whole series based in Antarctica (Begins new series :P) xxx**


	31. I'm Here

**Bex POV**

'The number you are calling has been deactivated' The automatic sound said

'NOT AGAIN!' I screamed slamming the phone down

'Is she fucking serious?' Macey hissed

'Have you spoken to her?' I asked Charlotte, who was trying to fix Owen's bowtie. He giggled wildly at his mom

'Nope' She popped the p causing Owen to giggle even more

'You've missed him haven't you' I said softly

'I'm glad to be back. I'm not missing another day again'

'The groom is already at the alter' Liz informed us 'The bridal procession needs to start'

'It _can't_ start without-'

 **Cam POV**

'I'm here!' I said bursting through the door

'Where have you been?' Bex glared at me

'Here, there and everywhere' I shrugged 'Hello handsome' I cooed at Owen who gladly accepted my arms to take him. 'Your mommy looks amazing!' I said to him

'Not as amazing as the bride' Charlotte said

'How is she?' I asked

'Nervous' Charlotte commented 'After everything that happened with my dad and the Circle, I'm glad she's finally marrying Peter'

'I can't believe that Nick is going to be your step-brother' Bex giggled

'Yeah I know' Charlotte laughed

'Knock Knock' Zach said from behind

'Hey' I smiled

'Can we have a word?' He dug his hands into his suit pockets, something he does when there's something important to talk about.

'Okay' I said cautiously, I handed Owen back over to Charlotte and followed Zach down the corridor to an abandoned room 'What's going on?' I asked when he closed the door. He didn't say anything but did close the distance between us, he held my hands in his.

'After everything that has happened, I don't want to spend another day away from you. I want to make you the happiest person in the world even if it means sacrificing everything we've built together'

'I don't follow' I said confused

'I'm saying that we need to take that jump and just leave Gallagher Girl. I want to be able to walk down the street with you without looking over my shoulder or trying to protect you from the next person who wants you dead'

'I can protect myself' He chuckled

'I know you can' He kissed my nose

'Yes' I said

'Yes?'

'Yes I'll leave everything behind. Maybe I'll be a spy again, maybe I'll still play the game, but your right, right now I want to sleep for hours and hours, I want to wake up without looking for my gun. I want you'

'Marry me'

'Is that a question or a statement?' I raised my eyebrow playfully. Zach chuckled but got down on one knee, digging once again into his pocket and producing a small gold band.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, when I first met you, I knew that there was something spectacular about you. From that day on, there hasn't been a moment where I didn't want to be by your side, and although you feel that you blend in and get lost, I will always find you. Even when you shot me.' He chuckled 'That is my promise. So, Gallagher Girl, will you do me the honour and make me the most happiest Blackthorne Boy that ever lived and become my wife?'

 **Author's note: So it _wasn't_ a Zammie wedding but Dawn and Peter from _I've Always Known_ , and they couldn't do the wedding without the maid of honour and a bride's maid, could they? So...finally...ZACH FUCKING PROPOSED! THANK FUCK! Find out tomorrow in a totally emotional chapter if Cam and Zach actually tied the knot or not. Hope you all liked this. ****Also, it so happens that I have three stories ending tomorrow and three special announcements (wink wink). So tomorrow will be a very emotional day, I look forward to seeing you all again very soon xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Hope you like this! Are you ready for a Zammie filled next chapter...and an old 'friend' appears as well xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: The treasure was hidden in Italy, and the gold was hidden in the walls, covered to look like stone. Cam is 100% not pregnant with Alexander's baby, I can't make any promises that a Zammie baby isn't already in the oven. The wedding wasn't Zammie's but they couldn't have the wedding without Cam considering that she got Dawn and Peter back together, and morally, everyone didn't want to do it without Cam. But yes, a Zammie wedding is on the way. You'll be back, I know, you love me too much xxx**


	32. Goodbye

**Author's note: As tradition, the ending of each story has the reviews up here xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Yay indeed. Thank you for reviewing on almost every chapter, thank you for loving this story as much as I've loved writing it.**

* * *

 **A message from me - Thank you so much to everyone who has read not just this story, but has followed the whole series from the beginning. It started as a joke, I thought that perhaps if I wrote one chapter, I could see what would happen...never in my life time would have thought that I would have written one chapter, let alone 4 whole stories making this chapter 128 in total! Wow. I'm sitting here on my bed feeling the tears coming on as I say goodbye to a series of stories that have not just inspired me to think outside the box, but to also allow myself to be vulnerable with my writing and take feedback from complete strangers, who some I feel as though a lot more about than some of my actual friends. I don't want to write a massive amount as I know you're dying to find out what will happen to Cam. But not to threat! Cam will be back! She will be back in 3 new stories which will be uploaded soon; _Twisted Fate, An Inside Job_ and _Selling Our Soul_. **

**Stay tuned ;).**

 **The last think I want to say is thank you again, without all of you, I don't quite know how far my stories would have gone. Thank you. And now, with great pleasure, here is Chapter 32...goodbye xxx**

* * *

 **Cam POV**

'Mom?'

'Yes Kiddo?'

'Will everything be okay?'

'What do you mean sweetie?'

'Will the world be okay?'

'The world does not stop turning just because one person goes against it'

'Will you be okay when I leave?'

'Sweetie, you are so lucky with what you have done, and what you are going to do. There are some battles that we may need to face together, and others we need to work out alone'

'But do I really need to go to a _boarding school_ in a small town?'

'It is more than that honey, and you will find that out very soon'

'What if I don't like it?'

'Then we'll figure something out. No big deal'

'Can you tell me about the school, Grandpa Joe said that you went there, and so did Grandma'

'The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Girls was founded by Gillian Gallagher. Gillian Gallagher was undeniably a badass. She singlehandedly changed the way that girls could learn. She established a school where girls could be _whatever they wanted to be_. We all are destined to chose our own path and follow it to whatever destination we dream of. There are moments where hope may seem to stray from us, but from what I've learnt through my many many years is that things will fall apart and will fall back together. There are people who will walk into your life who have sacrifised so much to get to where they are now, they have demons that they have battled or angels that have saved them. There are people willing to help one another without a second thought, and I am so blessed for having crossed paths with these people even if it was for a fleeting moment. Ultimately, I realised that when you are a Gallagher Girl, you are not alone, and you will _never_ be alone'

'BYE MOM, BYE DAD' She called as she disappeared among the first year girls into the stately home

'We did it' Zach said, his arm proudly round my shoulder

'We did' I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead

'So what's next gallagher girl?' He smirked

'Back to work I guess' I shrugged 'Soon we won't have to pretend about our past'

'I have to admit, doing light mission work with the boys has actually been really fun' He stretched his arms out, flexing his muscles

'Well well well, look who's back' I turned around to be immediately crushed by Bex's embrace

'Hey Bex' I chuckled into the hug

'Hey yourself little miss disappear! Gosh, you and Zach really went off the radar for summer'

'Spending time as a family, you know a _normal family_ before all of our secrets are revealed'

'Ohhh, good idea. I wish we did that, Grant just blurted it out over dinner. Honestly, sometimes it's like living with two children!' We both burst out laughing

'Where's Macey and Liz?' Zach asked. Me and Bex both turned and stared at him

'Macey and Nick had a boy. Liz and Jonas had a boy. Where do you think they are?' Bex asked

'Please do not tell me they're at Blackthorne' He groaned

'No. They're inlisting them in an Upper East Side school, the same one that Owen goes to'

'So they won't be spies?' Grant asked joining us

'They can be whatever they want to be' I pointed out 'It's a school that has its perks'

'I can't believe it' Bex sighed looking at the school 'The next generation of little Cameron's and little Rebecca's are about to roam the school'

'Who's the headmistress?' Grant asked

'That would be me' Tina said coming forward 'Surprised?' She winked at the boys

'I didn't think teaching was your speciality' Zach said

'Well, I was always good at knowing what was going on in the school, so it seemed the perfect role for me'

'I'm going to have a little wonder for a while, is that okay?' I asked

'I'll meet you back at the car' Zach gave me a kiss.

'I hope you find your cat!' Bex called as I disappeared. I gave an involuntary smile. Bex knows me too well.

I walked along the street with everyone going around doing their usual business. The gazebo still stood proud and clearly someone gave it a new coat of paint giving it a new life. I walked over to it and reached into the loose piece of stone that I'd used for many years.

'Why am I not surprised to see you here?' I turned around and saw Josh smiling at me 'Hello Cameron'

'Hey Josh' I gave him a hug 'How are you?'

'I'm good, I was just on my way to work'

'Taken over the family business?' I asked

'Yeah' He scratched the back of his head 'It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be'

'Life surprises us sometimes' I smiled

'So what do you do?'

'I honestly don't know' I smiled 'And I'm looking forward to more adventures' I turned my gaze to look back at the Gallagher Academy that stood proud once more, a beacon of Gillian's defiance against evil in the world. Gallagher will forever be my story, and will forever be my home.

 _I've Always Known_ that not knowing can be a dangerous thing. _What We Thought We Knew_ about life is forever changing and evolving, there is no right or wrong solution to a problem. _Somebody Knows_ the things that you don't, and somebody is willing to tell your story the way you want it to be told. Thank you for _Knowing Me._

 **The End**


End file.
